The forgotten Past
by Labeeb
Summary: T.K helps patamon with a favor, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1 FP

Here is a new story.

This is NOT a sequel to the sole digidestined. i'm still debating whether or not i should write the sequel.

ENJOY!

I do not own digimon.

* * *

><p>The Forgotten Past<p>

Part 1: The Digidestined of Hope  
>Chapter 1: Valentine's Day<p>

"TEEEEEEKAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" I turned around and looked at the figure running towards me. The sun was reflecting off of his goggles that Tai Kamiya had given him.

"Hey Davis what's up?"

He panted holding his knees. "One….sec…."

I sighed tugging at my trademark fishermen hat.

"Are you going?" He asked still panting.

"To what?"

"What do you mean to what?

"I mean to what?"

'The Valentine's dance! The most important thing to guys our age!"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious to me. Davis stared at me obviously confused.

"What's so funny?"

"You came running down all this way just to ask me if I was going to a stupid dance. Why? You wanna ask me out?" I continued laughing.

"Well I guess that answers my question…"

At that moment the rest of the second generation digidestined minus Ken came by and joined the conversation.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" asked Yolie.

"Nothing really, T.K here isn't going to the Valentine's dance though."

"Really, don't you have like a million girls asking you to the dance?" Asked Cody.

"I'm not really interested, besides I'll be busy."

"With what?" Asked Davis.

"I'm taking Kari out on a date."

"WHAT?" They all said.

Kari started to laugh catching on to the joke.

"Oh yea, I didn't tell you guys, me and T.K are going to this amazing restaurant."

"And afterwards we're going to some fair in the park and make out in the Ferris wheel." I laughed.

At this time the others caught on to the joke.

"For a second I thought you were serious…" Said Davis putting his arm around Kari.

"Dating Kari would be like dating a guy in a dress, it just wouldn't be fair…" I laughed.

"Oh yea and dating a live-action Barbie doll is any better…" She retorted.

We both laughed. "Don't worry Davis, Kari is only my friend, sadly she's your girlfriend, I don't know how you put up with her. Anyway, I gotta leave, peace out!' I said walking away.

"Always leaving with the last word.." I heard Kari mumble.

* * *

><p>When I finally got back home I saw my mom was working on her computer.<p>

"Work still getting to you?"

"Actually no T.K…" She said blushing a little.

"Uhhh…what mom?"

"I have a date."

"Really? That's great! With who?"

"Some guy I met at work, he's really cute!"

I sweat dropped. "I didn't need to know that."

"Well, the date is tomorrow on Valentine's day, how romantic. I feel like its been forever since I've had a date. By the way, don't you have a dance tomorrow?"

"One, yea its been forever since you've had a date, and two, yea its tomorrow, but I'm not going."

"Why not? I've heard from Kari plenty of times about how many girls like you."

"Shouldn't you be telling me I should study more and not think about girls?"

My mom laughed. "I only wish your brother thought the same way when he was your age."

I shook my head and walked into my room, Patamon was on my bed still sleeping.

I walked over to him and started to shake him awake.

"Hey sleepyhead, resting up for tomorrow?"

"So….tired…..lemme….sleep….."

I laughed. Patamon was up all night adding the final touches to his plan that we would execute tomorrow. Since I was free tomorrow, I was able to help my digimon partner, it would be perfect.

I heard a ringing in the living room and my mom picked up the phone.

"T.K, its for you, its Cody!"

"Coming!"

I walked into my living room and took the phone from my mom.

"Hey Cody what's up?"

"Hey T.K, I was wondering if I could come over later, I have this French Essay I have to do and seeing as you're half French…"

"No problem, come over whenever you want."

"Thanks T.K, I'll be over in an hour! Bye."

"Later."

We both hung up the phone. "Hey mom what's there to eat?..."

* * *

><p>"You know Cody, when you said essay I thought maybe one or two pages, not five."<p>

"Sorry T.K..I should've elaborated more."

I smiled. "Its not a problem, I was only kidding. Besides, you can do my math homework."

He laughed. "Sure, right after you get a girlfriend."

We both laughed.

"You know T.K, French is a romantic language, you could probably get any girl you wanted just by saying a few French words."

"Yea I guess."

"You're really not that interested in the opposite sex are you?"

"Aren't you too young to be interested?"

"What can I say, I matured fast." He said shrugging his shoulders and smiling. "But seriously, why won't you? Don't you want a relationship?"

"Its not that I'm not interested in girls, I am, but I have other priorities. There's school, basketball, and the digital world…"

"The digital world isn't in trouble anymore though."

"I know, but it never hurts to check once in a while. You never know."

"Well besides that, why don't you just take a girl to the dance."

"I told you guys, I'm busy."

"Taking Kari out on a date?"

I smirked. "No, I'm not taking her out, I just have other plans."

"What is it then?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Fair enough. But there's one thing that's always bothered me T.K. Its a little personal."

"Shoot."

"Its about Kari. Don't you feel even a little jealous she's going out with Davis?"

I chuckled a little. "What is it with everyone asking about how I feel about Kari? First it was Matt, then Mimi, Tai, Sora, now you."

"Well we thought you two would end up together, it seemed that way. You were always trying to protect her."

"Well I guess if you see it that way. But Kari is only my best friend, and the way I see it, I'll always protect her, and all of you guys without a moment's hesitation. All I feel about Kari is love as a friend."

"I see…"

"Something tells me you're not just here about French homework."

Cody looked at me funny and scratched the back of his head. "Well, it was actually Matt. He asked me to talk to you, to see if you were just hiding your feelings, If you were bottling up something."

I laughed. "You guys are just too much. Listen, If I liked Kari that way, I would've told her a long time ago. But both her and I know what our boundaries are. It just seems everyone else wants to break those boundaries. I'm happy for Davis and Kari, I really am."

"So nothing would change that?.."

"Come on Cody.."

"Sorry Matt wanted me to ask that question.

"What is his deal? He probably wants me to marry Kari so he and Tai could be brothers."

We both laughed.

"Well I suppose I should get going. Thanks for all your help! And I'll make sure to tell Matt you're not dying on the inside."

I laughed and walked Cody to the door. As he was about to leave he turned around and said, "I'm sure whatever girl you end up with will be really lucky to have you."

"That won't happen for a looooonnnggggg time." I said.

Cody smiled and walked away.

_Why does everyone want a relationship anyway?..._

* * *

><p>"You ready Gatomon?"<p>

"Almost Kari."

"What could she possibly be doing taking so long?..."

Gatomon walked out of the bathroom door her fur all cleaned and nails trimmed. She actually looked very pretty. Not that she isn't."

"So why are you going to T.K's?" I asked.

"I told you, Patamon and I are going out in the digital world, and we're going to use T.K's computer to go."

"And why couldn't they come here?"

"So they wouldn't disturb you getting ready for the dance."

"And what makes them think I would take so long? I've been waiting for you!" I said with triumph.

"Kari would you really want to walk around the house in a towel with T.K at your home?..."

My cheeks turned very red. "Be..Be quiet Gatomon!"

We both started to laugh.

* * *

><p>"We got everything together T.K?"<p>

"Yup, everything is in the basket."

"Thanks for doing this T.K."

"No need for thanks Patamon, you're my best friend. Besides I wasn't busy."

"If I knew about the dance beforehand I would've never asked."

"Hey its alright buddy, now how do I look?"

"Like you're ready for a dance, not a waiter's job."

We both laughed. Then the doorbell rang. "That must be them."

I went to go answer the door and sure enough stood Kari with Gatomon by her side.

"Hey Kari, you look really beautiful." I smiled.

She blushed a little. "So much for a guy in a dress huh?" Kari was dressed in a red and pink one piece dress and went down to her knees. She wore nice red heels and even wore light pink lipstick and had a red clip in her hair.

"I'm serious you look wonderful, Davis is gonna love it."

She smiled. "Thanks T.K. Oh my God I just realized you're wearing a tux, are you going to the dance?"

"Nope I'm going with Patamon and Gatomon."

"In a tux?"

"Yep, Gatomon will tell you _all_ the details when she sees you tomorrow morning." I winked at her.

"What's that suppose to mean T.K?" I said in a jokingly angry tone.

"Nothing nothing ma'am. Don't you have to meet up with Davis?"

"Oh my God you're right. Gatomon I'll pick you up after the dance, bye guys have fun!" She said as she ran down the hallway.

"Looks like she's gonna be late." I laughed.

I closed the door and we walked into my bedroom. "Everyone ready?""

"Yep." Replied Gatomon and Patamon.

"Right then, Digiport open!"

* * *

><p>About an hour into the dance Yolie and Ken, Cody and Sakura and Davis and me were dancing on the floor. They were all fast songs, they were just making us tired so we could have really nice and romantic slow dances. The funny part was, it was working.<p>

When the first slow dance begun, I loosely hung on to Davis because I was so tired. But I still kept my composure.

"Someone needs a nap." Smirked Davis.

"We have been dancing for an hour now, give me a break." I laughed.

"Well we still got a few hours before the dance ends, and I don't intend to waste any time today."

"Well then you're going to have a very angry girlfriend if I don't get a break."

"Alright alright, you win. How about a break after this song?"

"Sounds awesome."

* * *

><p>"Your drinks madam, monsieur." I said pouring the drink down their wine glasses. It wasn't actually wine, it was soda, but wine glasses make everything fancier.<p>

This was our plan, Patamon wanted to have a romantic dinner with Gatomon under the stars on a full moon on a nice summer night in the digital world.

"Thank you T.K, that'll be all." Said Patamon.

"Anytime Sir."

Patamon touched his wine glass in a certain way, the signal, that was for me to leave them alone for the rest of the night. I had been serving them for the past 2 hours, I was exhausted. I walked through a small forest and when an opening showed there was a cliff. Beyond the cliff you could see the giant moon and thousands of stars filled the sky.

I sat at the edge of the cliff and loosened my bow tie. I got lost in my thoughts that is until I heard some rustling in the buses behind me. I turned around and saw….

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired from that dance…." I complained as Davis held me close by. All the other digidestined left taking their respective dates home.<p>

"And I still have to get Gatomon from the digital world…"

"I'll go with you, I don't want you to go alone."

"No you should get home, its late, and besides I'll meet T.K and the others pretty quick."

"Are you sure? Its not a problem."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes I'm sure, you can take me home though." I smiled.

"That's never a problem." Davis smiled.

The walk home took about 10 minutes, Davis walked me to my apartment door.

He held my hands and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You looked really beautiful tonight Kari, you never seize to amaze me."

I blushed. "Thanks Davis. You looked very handsome in your tuxedo."

He smiled back at me. We looked at each other's eyes and our heads were tilting closer and closer. My lips were a few inches away from his.

_Is thing going to be my first kiss?..._

A few centimeters apart and suddenly the door flies open. At the door stood Tai Kamiya, my older brother who ruined my first kiss.

"What are you doing Tai?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I know what you were up to, you've only been dating for a month, you're not gonna kiss him yet."

"Only for a month? That's a long time!"

"You want me to tell mom what you were doing?"

"No! NO! Sorry…"

"Good now come on inside." I turned back to Davis, "Sorry Davis."

"Its not a problem, there's always next time."

"You wish." Said Tai.

I walked into my room half tired and half annoyed of Tai. I crashed onto my bed still awake and tired.

"I have to get Gatomon…"

I struggled out of my bed and changed out of my dress. I changed into my pajamas and put some tennis shoes on.

"It shouldn't be that long of a walk…"

I grabbed my D-3.

I tracked T.K's digivice and found the nearest digi-port I could find.

"Digi-port open!"

The light flashed and I went through data stream. On the other end I landed in a bunch of bushes.

"Ow….."

I got up and dusted the dirt off of my body and walked forward through some bushes until I could see an opening. The view was beautiful. There were thousands of stars that filled the sky, there was a giant full moon beyond the cliff. And then I noticed a pair of blue eyes looking at my direction.

"Kari?"

"This is one hell of a spot T.K. How'd you and Patamon find it?"

A sly smile came on his face. "We're just cool like that."

"Oh please." I laughed.

He smiled back at me. He moved over a little and patted his hand on the floor next to him.

"Come sit with me."

I nodded and came over to sit next to him.

'So this is where you took Gatomon?"

"Yep, there past the forest there, probably just finished eating and are dancing or something. Oh man, speaking of which!"

T.K ran over to where his nag was lying and took out a small stereo. He went into the forest and started to play the music. He walked out and took a breath of relief. He came over and sat down next to me.

"I'm playing waiter." He laughed.

I smiled. "You're a good friend."

"I know, I'm the best there is." T.K said jokingly.

I hit him playfully on the arm. "Watch yourself mister, you're not that good."

"At least I don't wear my pajamas to the digital world."

"I thought it'd be a short walk!"

"Well you're gonna have to wait at least an hour, they're dancing now."

I sighed. "Oh man, I'm so tired." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you are, how was the dance?"

"It was good, we had a lot of fun. You should've come T.K. Everyone missed you."

"Everyone meaning you and the others, or every girl there?" He said chuckling.

"I take that back." I laughed. "But really you should've gotten yourself a date, or at least a dance."

"Well…Valentine's Day doesn't end for another 20 minutes…" He said smiling.

I caught on to what he was saying. "But I'm wearing pajamas!"

"What's that between best friends?" He said getting up and putting his hand out.

I smiled and took his hand.

The music that was playing reached us here and we danced under the stars and the full moon. It was a nice calming feeling dancing with your best friend. There was no tension, or awkwardness, it was in its own sort of way romantic.

I looked up at him and stared in his deep ocean blue eyes. They were glistening off of the moon's light, enhancing his colors. I felt a little attracted to T.K at that moment. He was a really handsome guy, he could make any girl extremely happy or extremely sad. He caught my soul within his eyes and smiled back at me.

"Something on my face?" He asked smiling.

"No, I was looking at your eyes."

"My eyes?..."

"I don't know if you know, but you have really nice eyes T.K"

"Kari Kamiya giving me a compliment? It must be the end of the world."

I laughed. "I'm serious doofus. You could make any girl happy, I question all the time why you won't get a nice girlfriend. You reject every girl."

He sighed. "Come on Kari, do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes, I want to know why my best friend rather be alone than with a special person that he loves!"

"We're only 15 Kari." He laughed.

"Still, you should at least attempt to go on a date."

"I guess, but I'm not really interested in anyone."

"Well what do you like in a girl?"

"Well, someone whose nice, smart, pretty, a great smile, and someone who can understand me without me saying anything. Someone who could make me smile whenever I need to. Someone like…..you Kari."

"Wh…what?" I said surprised.

He laughed. "Well you do, do those things. You're my best friend, besides I want a girl who could do that for me, besides you." He laughed.

I smiled a little. "You know even though I have Davis, I wouldn't mind having a loser boyfriend whose like you."

"I know, who could resist me?"

"Thanks for ruining the moment." I joked.

"Anytime."

"Its your parents isn't it?" I asked.

He clutched to my waist a little harder. "You read me like a book."

"You're afraid you'll end up like them?"

He stayed silent. I could feel the heat from his body even leaving. T.K didn't like to talk about the divorce of his parents. I knew it affected him and why he didn't have any relationship. Or for that matter even want one. No one knew this except for me and Matt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned them."

He smiled. "Its okay Kari."

We danced there for a few more minutes just enjoying each other's company.

"Did I say you look good in a tux?"

"No."

"Well you do."

"Thank You Kari, and you look extravagant in your pajamas."

I chuckled.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You heard that?"

T.K looked to the forest and just stared.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He whispered to me. "Kari do you have your D-3?"

"Yea…but I left my D-Terminal at home…"

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Suddenly a giant Kuwagamon started to come out of the forest.

T.K grabbed my shoulders.

"GO FIND PATAMON I'LL DISTRACT HIM! GO NOW!"

He didn't even give me time to talk back as he pushed me towards the direction where Patamon and Gatomon were. T.K picked up a rock and threw it at the Kuwagamon.

"HEY OVER HERE! CAN'T CATCH ME!"

The Kuwagamon looked at T.K and started to chase after him.

I wasted no time and started to run through the forest. In about a minute I found Gatomon and Patamon, they were already coming in my direction.

"Kari what are you doing here?"

"No time, T.K needs help!"

We immediately ran back to where T.K and I were, but he was gone.

"Which way did he go?" I thought.

Patamon flew into the air.

"That way!" Pointed Patamon.

He saw a pair of red wings down the distance.

We ran towards that direction through the small forest and we finally found an opening.

We saw T.K backed against a cliff and the Kuwagamon slowly moving towards T.K.

"T.K!" Patamon yelled.

T.K wasted no time. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to….Pegasusmon!"

"STAR SHOWER!"

The attack landed on Kuwagamon and the cliff loosening the rocks a little. The Kuwagamon shouted in pain and flew away.

I ran over to T.K, he was sweating. He looked at me and laughed a little. "That was close."

"Too close…"

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Oh no…." Said Gatomon. We looked above us and there were 5 Kuwagamon now.

"Looks like he called backup…" said Gatomon.

"STAR SHOWER!"

The Kuwagamon evaded the attack and started after Pegasusmon.

"Kari make me digivolve!"

"I can't I don't have my D-Terminal…"

"Then get out of here." T.K said.

I looked at him. "You're putting yourself in danger, now go!"

I didn't want to leave, I had to stay with my friend.

"WATCH OUT!"

Everything after that was a blur. T.K pushed me down and Pegasusmon crashed into T.K knocking him over the cliff.

"T.K!"

Pegasusmon de-digivolved into Patamon. He was all bruised up. He lay there unconscious. Me and Gatomon looked at the 5 Kuwagamon that flew over us.

"Gatomon…."

"Just stay behind me Kari…"

"NOVA BLAST!"

"Blue Blaster!"

The attacks went straight into a Kuwagamon and he was deleted into data.

"Lightning Paw!"

Gatomon's fist went into a Kuwagamon and it made it fly back causing it to run away.

Greymon stood pround with Tai and Gabumon on his shoulders.

"TAI!" I yelled. He looked at me and gave me a worried look.

"NOVA BLAST!"

"BLUE BLASTER!"

"LIGHTNING PAW!"

All 3 attacks went to an individual Kuwagamon causing them to run away.

"KARI!" Tai yelled as he ran over to me. He gave me a hug. "Are yo-is that Patamon, that means…where's T.K?"

I gasped. "OH NO!"

I let go of Tai and looked over the cliff. T.K was gone.

* * *

><p>I shifted slowly. Twitching my body slowly and trying to get up. I was near a river's shore. It was daytime. My clothes were all wet, I was probably in the river.<p>

I got up slowly, my entire body was aching. It felt like I was run over by a truck.

When I finally stood up on my two feet and i took a step and an intense pain shot up my left knee.

"AHH!"

I went down to my knees again.

"Guess I won't be moving for a while…" And then I saw my hope, I saw a sturdy looking branch. I crawled over to it and grabbed it. I put my weight on it and stood up. Using it as a cane I was able to walk slowly through a sandy shore. My stomach grumbled, I was starving. And then I saw smoke in the sky. "Good people may be near by…"

I walked for about 5 minutes when I was knocked onto the ground my a small looking red creature. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
>I thought about it, that was a good question.<p>

_Who am I?..._


	2. Chapter 2

SORRRRYYY that took forever to write. I've been really busy lately. So just a few things

One I decided not to write a sequel to the sole digidestined, i thought the ending was just fine to it. But i know some people want a sequel so whoever wants the rights to the story please message me if you're interested in writing it. If you are I will read the stories you have written for digimon and see if i like them. If you do then the rights will be yours.

As for this story, i kinda lost interest in it, but i will finish writing it. So don't worry about that.

* * *

><p>Part 2:The Digital World<br>Chapter 1: The Missing Digidestined

Matt paced around the camp fire. He was not happy at all. As soon as Tai understood that T.K fell over the cliff he messaged Matt and the others to come ASAP. The only problem was Matt was the only one who could make it. It was late at night so many of the digidestined were fast asleep. They wouldn't get the message until the next morning. Patamon lay in my lap now fast asleep.

"Tell me again, are you sure he fell over the cliff?"

I sighed sadly. "Yes, he did…I'm sorry..its my fault, if I just left…."

"Don't". Said Matt. I looked up a little surprised at him. His icy cold blue eyes looked at me.

"T.K would never want you to blame himself. He did it because you're his best friend. He wanted to protect you.."

My head went down again. A tear went down my eye once again. Tai held me close. I DID blame myself. It was my fault, and for that, we don't even know where T.K was, if he was even alive. It hit me like a ton of bricks. What if he was gone?... The thought plagued me and made me shiver. I cried more.

"Don't worry Kari…" Said Tai. "We'll find him, he's probably eating dinner as we speak."

I wanted to believe that, but I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Have hope Kari." Said Matt.

I nodded.

"Now, you two should get home, your parents are probably worried. I'll go find T.K in the meantime."

"Won't your dad say anything to you?"

"Nah, he's always busy at work, he never knows when I'm at home or out."

"Alright Matt, good luck. Come on Kari let's go."

"Wait..Tai. Can I go with Matt? If its alright with Matt of course."

"I don't have a problem with it."

"I don't know….its dangerous at night….not to mention if mom or dad don't see you in your room…"

"Please Tai…I need to do this..and I'll take all the blame from mom and dad if they find out..please.."

Tai ruffed his hair. He looked at Matt. "Take care of her." Matt nodded his head in response.

I gave Tai a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. Take Patamon with you, make sure he gets a lot of rest."

"Anytime just be careful, and find T.K"

I ran over to Matt and Gabumon, "We will."

* * *

><p>Me, Matt and Gatomon were riding on Garurumon following the river's direction. We've been searching for a few hours now. About an hour ago my D-3 picked up T.K's D-3, but we it seems to be moving away from us, floating in the river somewhere.<p>

"Anything yet Kari?"

"No…"

The sun was starting to come out of the edge of the sky.

"Kari, maybe you should get home now before your parents wake up. You must be tired as it is anyway"

I yawned a little. "No..its fine, I don't mind getting in trouble for this."

"You don't have to force your se-"

"I'm staying Matt, I have to."

He simply nodded at me.

The beeping on my D-3 got a little louder. I looked down and it seemed that we were getting much closer to the D-3.

"Matt, we're getting close, I think T.K may have drifted to shore."

At this Garurumon went even faster and in about 10 minutes we caught up to the signal. I got off Garurumon and started to run to the signal.

I looked near the river's shore finding nothing.

"Find him yet? Asked Matt.

"No…" I looked around and then I saw something shining up ahead. I ran over to it and paused and looked down.

"No…"

I went to my knees and picked up T.K's digivice. Up ahead was his D-Terminal.

It was impossible to find him now.

* * *

><p>It was like watching a television with bad reception. There was a lot of static, but it cleared up a little after. I saw something, people, or these things called Digimon.<p>

"Tug of war!" A kid in a green hat said.

"Fighting is bad, and there are so many babies here! You guys should have a tug of war to determine it!"

The picture then cut off to another scene.

"Leomon! You're suppose to be protecting us!" Said a red creature.

Another scene was then cut.

"You will perish child of hope!" said the Devil.

* * *

><p>I woke up. I was still bound to a tree. My head was throbbing horribly. It was still daytime, I must've only been out for a few hours.<p>

"What happen?..." I thought.

I struggled against the ropes to no avail.

"You won't escape human."

I looked up and I saw the same red creature. He looked like the digimon in my dream.

"Do I know you?"

He looked at me funny. "You may have seen other Elecmon, but I'm not the same."

"There's different Elecmon?"

He looked at me funny again. "Are you sure you're a digidestined?"

"A…what?...How did I get tied up, free me now."

"For someone who doesn't know who he is, you sure seem to think you have authority."

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"As far as we know."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

My stomach grumbled.

"I'll go get you some food…" said the Elecmon.

"I've gotta find out who I am and where I am…and why I'm in a tux…"

* * *

><p>"Kari!"<p>

I opened my eyes and I saw Matt looking out towards the river. I turned my head to see a running Davis with all the younger digidestined following behind him. Davis ran over to me and scooped me up in a hug.

"Are you alright? As soon as I woke up and saw your message and got the others together."

"I'm alright, I can't say the same for T.K…."

He gripped me in a hug harder.

"Don't worry we'll find him."

"We will!"

We all turned around and saw Tai, Agumon and Patamon walking towards us.

"Did you guys find any clues to where to find T.K?"

"Well…" I said looking at Matt.

Matt walked over to us, his eyes were blank and his face was pale.

"We found his D-3 and D-Terminal…nothing else." Said Matt.

"At least we're heading in the right direction." Said Davis.

"There's no time to waste then." Said Cody.

"We should all keep going, but Kari, you have to get home, mom and dad didn't notice you were missing, get home now."

"I'm fine Tai-"

"I'm sorry Kari not this time, besides you've been out all night and you're still in your pajamas."

"Tai but-"

"You should go Kari." I turned and looked at Matt.

"I appreciate your help, but you should get home, if we don't find him today, you can help tomorrow."

"Alright…but as soon as you find him, message me."

"You got it."

* * *

><p>I gobbled down the food Elecmon had gotten me. He was still unsure if he should untie me and let me eat on my own though. I convinced him that my leg was in bad shape so I couldn't possibly run away. Once I finished eating I looked at Elecmon.<p>

"What's a digidestined?"

"You must have really hit your head hard human for you to forget where you are and more importantly who you are."

"Well, I think, I've been in your world before."

"What makes you think that?"

"When I was out cold, I was dreaming. I think they were my memories."

"What did you see?"

"I'm not really sure. I saw a kid in a green hat, I saw another Elecmon and something called a Leomon, and then there was..the devil."

"The devil?"

"Well… yes and no, I think he may have been a digimon."

"A devil digimon…..hmmm, maybe it was Devimon."

"Devimon?...That name…."

My head started to pound. It felt like a hot needle went through my brain.

"AHHHHHHHHH!""""

I held my head clawing at my head trying to relieve the pain.

"You will die child of hope!" That's all that was ringing through my head.

"Elecmon….."

"Y..yes?"

"Who….who is…the child of hope?...and what did he do….to Devimon?"

The pain in my head would not subside.

"He and his partner Angemon defeated Devimon to protect the digital world. The child of hope was a digidestined.

"Do you know…..how..ughhh…the pain…." I started to black out. The last thing I saw was another Elecmon approach Elecmon.

* * *

><p>"How far could he have really gone?" Asked Davis.<p>

"I don't know…." Said Cody.

"I just hope he's okay…." Said Yolie.

"I owe him…" Said Davis.

"For what?" Asked Ken.

"If he didn't push Kari out of the way it could've been her we would be looking for…"

"I'm sure T.K would've wanted it this way anyway…" said Patamon a little sadly.

Matt and Tai were walking ahead of the group not listening to the conversation the other kids were having.

"I don't know what I'm gonna tell mom if I can't find T.K…"

"Don't worry Matt, we've been through worse, plus at least there's not a crazy digimon trying to kill us this time around."

Matt smirked a little. "I suppose so."

"Everyone stop." Said Gabumon.

"Agumon, do you smell that?"

"It smells like….a teenager…"

"A teenage boy we know to be exact….everyone follow us!"

Gabumon and Agumon broke into a full speed run while everyone followed. They all ran into the forest.

"The smell is getting stronger!"

"Stop right there!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and six Elecmon stopped them.

"Who are you people?"

"We're the digidestined, we're looking for my brother. HE has blonde hair and blue eyes, he's tall, and he's in a tux! Did you see him?"

The Elecmon looked at each other.

"Wait here…"

One of the Elecmon hopped away.

"I told you.." Said Tai.

"Matt looked at him.

"I told you we'd find him."

Matt smiled. "I just hope he's alright…"

A few minutes passed and the Elecmon came back.

"Follow me."

They all followed the Elecmon through the forest and they came upon a single Elecmon with an unconscious T.K on the floor.

"You came at the right ti—"

"T.K!" Yelled everyone.

They all gathered around him and tried to wake him up but to no avail.

"Let's get him back to my place. I can just tell mom he spent the night at my place."

"Sounds good let's go."

Matt placed T.K and the now Garurumon's back and they all rode away.

Elecmon just stood there dumbfounded.

"They don't even know he has amnesia…."

* * *

><p>"Finally….." Sighed Matt as he lay down on his couch.<p>

They had gotten T.K back to Matt's and once they did, everyone decided to leave as Matt needed his rest as well.

"I'm so glad that's over with."

"Matt!"

"Come on…What's up Patamon?"

"Its T.K, I think he's waking up!"

* * *

><p>The dreams came back with more bad reception.<p>

"You shouldn't play with powers you don't understand _Digimon Emperor. _Don't tamper with the darkness…"

The dream was cut off and went to the next one.

"Angemon, we have to stop BlackWargreymon!"

The dream was cut off again.

"T.K….save me…."

* * *

><p>My eyes opened up slowly. My back and neck felt comftorable. I must have been on a bed.<p>

"ughhhhhh….."

"T.K you're awake!"

An orange flying creature crashed into my chest. "I was soo worried! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"T.K!" I looked up and saw a guy who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm never going to leave you alone like that again bro." He came over and hugged me as well.

"Uhm, that's great and all…" I said.

"But do I know you?..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amnesia

"It was nice of you to take me out Davis especially with everything that's been going on."

"Its my job as your boyfriend to take you out Kari, especially in your time of need."

I blushed. We were walking down the docks while the sun was setting. It was beautiful out. We stopped to look at the setting sun sinking into the water.

"Its so beautiful isn't it Davis?"

Davis didn't respond.

"Davis?..." I turned around and he was gone.

"Davis..where'd you go, this isn't funny."

I looked around and he disappeared out of the blue.

"What is going on?..."

I walked down for a bit and I saw someone standing by the edge of the pier. I walked up to the person and I recognized his blonde hair.

"Oh my God! T.K?"

I ran over to him and he turned around. He closed his eyes and smiled at me.

"T.K, what are you doing here, we were all looking for you!"

"Do you know who I am?"

I turned my head to the side confused. "What?..."

He smiled at me again. "I don't know who I am. But maybe you do right?"

"T.K… what are you talking about?..."

"Can I try something?"

"Huh?...T.K you're..what?..."

He walked up close to me and tiled his head down to me and softly kissed me on the lips.

He pulled back and smiled.

I was blushing hard at the moment.

"Yep, you do know who I am."

* * *

><p>My eyes opened up and I found Gatomon sleeping on my lap.<p>

"It was just a dream.." I touched my lips and I felt T.K's lips on mine. It all felt so real.

"Too real…" I thought. I smiled. "But nothing too bad…"

I hit myself on the head.

"What are you thinking Kamiya?...Ugh I must be over exhausted."

I climbed down my bunk bed and walked into the living room. It was 5:53 P.M. I was totally knocked out since I came home this morning. But then I noticed the T.V was on and that a certain older brother was sitting on the couch.

"Tai, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for T.K?"

He turned around and looked at me. He said with a mouth full of popcorn, "We found him, he's at Matt's resting."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me why?..."

"Well for one thing, we found him while you were still asleep so I thought I should let you sleep. Also when we found T.K he was unconscious and Matt was exhausted so we let them rest at his place."

"Oh…."

"Feeling stupid Kari?"

"Shut up Tai."

At that moment the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Said Tai.

He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello Kamiya residence."

"Oh hey what's up Matt. Woah woah slow down, what happened?...WHAT?...You've got to be kidding….did you take him to…..oh…that's it?...and they can't do anything?...just wait and hope?...damn…Alright…I'll tell the others. Give T.K my regards….sorry Matt, goodbye."

"What happen Tai?..."

He gave me a stern look. "You're not gonna like this."

"What?..." I said biting my lip.

"T.K…he…he has amnesia….they took him to the hospital and the doctors can't do anything…"

"No…" I clutched my heart. A pang of guilt went through my heart.

"Its my fault….if I just did what he said…."

"Kari its not your fault. Matt knows this, and I'm sure T.K does too."

"I just…..where are they right now?..."

"They're at home right now, still at Matt's. They still haven't reached his mom yet, and their dad is with them."

"Then let's go right now."

* * *

><p>Laying in bed all day is horrible. Correction, laying in a couch in a living room all day is horrible. I had a bandage wrapped around my head and an air cast around my left leg. Patamon was on my chest sleeping soundly. I still didn't clearly remember who he was, or for that matter what was going to happen to me. The doctors said my memory could return, and a chance it may never return.<p>

There was a knock on the door.

"Matt! Someone is knocking on the door."

Matt came out of the kitchen and opened it up. I couldn't see who came in. A person with spiky brown hair and goggles around his forehead came to me and gave me a huge grin.

"Hey T.O! How you holdin' up?"

"T.O?..."

The boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. A sudden wave of sadness came over his face. "So it is true…"

At this time Patamon started to wake up and looked up to the spiky brown hair kid. "Oh hey Davis, did you just get here?"

"Yea…I did…I guess…well….let me re-introduce myself to you T.K,, I'm Davis, you're rival for life!" He said while bumping his chest with his fist lightly.

"My rival?..."

A blue blur jumped over the couch.

"AND ME YOUR DIGIMON'S RIVAL VEEMON!"

Both Davis and Veemon gave me huge grins and putting up the peace sign.

I looked at them a little confused and then looked over to Patamon. He smiled lightly.

"Its true."

"Uhhh its nice to meet you guys." I said putting my hand out. Davis took it and shook it.

"Lemme get up, I don't feel like laying down, can you give me a hand Davis?"

"Sure."

Davis helped me up and I was now sitting down.

"I hope they didn't scare you T.K"

I turned around and saw a girl with round glasses and purple hair. Behind her stood a kid with brown short hair and another kid about my age with long blue hair. By their sides were some Digimon I assumed.

"I'm Yolie, and this is Hawkmon."

"Its good to see you again T.K" Hawkmon said bowing politely.

"Likewise Hawkmon…I mean, well to see you the first time….you know what I mean."

The boy with the blue hair came up next. "Hi T.K, I'm Ken and this is my partner Wormmon."

"How are you T.K, feeling any better?"

"I'm afraid not Wormmon, but thank you for asking."

The youngest came up to me.

"T.K…I..I'm sorry about what..—"

"There's no need to apologize, what happened, happened, fresh starts are always god thought right?" I flashed him a smile.

He smiled back lightly. "I'm Cody and this is my Digimon partner Armadillomon."

"Pleasure to see you're doing just fine T.K"

"Thanks Armadillomon."

They all looked at each other not knowing what else to say.

"Maybe you guys should tell him some experiences you've had with him." We turned to see Matt looking at all of us.

"Good idea!" Said Yolie.

"But what could we talk about?" Asked Davis.

"How about the first time we met T.K?" said Cody.

"I remember like it was just yesterday.." Said Yolie.

* * *

><p>"Kari what's taking so long?…"<p>

"I'm looking for T.K's favorite chocolate, maybe it'll help him remember."

"Do you even know what it is?..."

"Of course I do, I'm his best friend…Ah! Here it is."

"You sure you two are _just friends?..." _Tai said poking my shoulder.

"Just buy these will you? I'm not in the mood Tai…"

"Alright….But I did hear you call out his name, in your sleep T.K…..T.K…." He said teasingly.

My face turned red. "I was just worried about him!"

"Uh huh, that's why you're blushing."

"I'm with Davis moron, you know that!"

Tai laughed hysterically. "I know…I know, I couldn't resist. I heard you talking in your sleep, I was waiting for the right moment to tease you."

"Well its not funny…." I said smiling a little.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better lil sis, come on let's go buy these chocolates."

I smiled. "Thanks Tai…you did…"

* * *

><p>"So anything T.K?..." Asked Davis.<p>

"No I'm sorry, I just don't remember meeting you guys."

We all sighed.

"Can someone tell me about Devimon?..."

They all looked at me funny. Matt though just gave me a stare.

"How do you remember Devimon?"

"Well…I don't exactly….I had a dream about him…he said I will perish, and he called me the child of hope. What's a digidestined exactly? I have so much to ask…its hard…I'm sorry." I held my head, I was starting to get a headache.

"T.K…." Said Matt.

There was a knock on the door. Matt looked up to the door, sighed and walked to open the door.

I was concentrating on my headache. It was really starting to hurt. I clenched my jaw. I felt like I was about to pass out again.

"T.K?..."

I heard an unfamiliar female voice. I looked up and stared into the ruby-brown eyes. They were all watered up from tears. I felt pain in my heart. I didn't want to see her cry. I didn't know who she was, but I knew instantly she was someone important.

_She was beautiful._

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her tears against my cheek.

"Idiot…why'd you…. push me away..you should've …saved yourself….." The girl said while sobbing.

My arms automatically encircled her waist. My headache disappeared.

"I don't think I would've ever wanted that Kari…"

I blinked. _Kari?..._

She let me go, "T.K, you remember me?..."

I looked at her. Stared into her eyes. "I…I.. don't know…the name slipped out…I don't remember you..it just happened…its just…you're…you're so beautiful Kari…"

She was shocked, and then blushed very hard. A small smile escaped her lips.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

I saw Davis flying at me and then a kid with giant brown spiky hair grabbing on to him.

"Woah calm down Davis, he doesn't know any better!"

"I DON'T CARE IF T.Q HAS AMNESIA, NO ONE HITS ON KARI, ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF ME!"

I smiled and laughed. We all looked at each other and laughed, including Davis.

"Hope that made you remember to stay away from Kari T.B." He joked.

I scratched the back of my head and laughed awkwardly.

"So T.K….I'm not a guy in a dress huh?..." said Kari.

I blushed. I may not remember when I said that, but I knew I said it to her once before.

"Uhhh…uhh…Matt, take me to the bathroom please…" I said nervously and smiling. They all laughed. Matt helped me get up and led me to the bathroom.

I turned on the sink and washed my face avoiding the bandages wrapped around my head.

"I can't believe I said that…I don't even know her….she could've been my relative!"

I heard a loud knocking on the outside. Then apparently the door to the apartment opened.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY SON?" I heard a woman screaming.

I was surprised. I took my cane and opened the door.

In the living room I saw all of my friends standing up completely surprised.

I saw a blonde woman in her late thirties showing her back to me. She turned around and stared at me. I started back into her tired blue eyes. I felt my heart warm. I felt a piece of my puzzle filled. I knew who she was.

"Mom?..." I said with a shaky voice..

"T.K!" She ran up to me and hugged me tight almost making me fall back.

"T.K baby are you okay? What am I saying, you're not. Don't worry mommy is here, I'll take care of you."

I felt my tears come to my eyes. I had to smile.

"Mom, I remember you…I don't know how..i do…I love you mom…I guess I could never forget you…"

"Oh thank God!" My mom hugged me harder.

I think things would turn out okay.


	4. Chapter 45

Chapter 4: Time

My mom did not want to let me go, even after my complaints of being in pain. But after a while she finally let me go and I went to sit down on the couch. It was odd remembering instantly who my mother was. But there were still parts that were cloudy. I didn't really know how her relationship was with Matt or Dad for even that matter.

"Mom?"

"Yes T.K?"

"I remember everything about you, but why can't I remember anything about Matt or even Dad?"

The room went eerily quiet.

"Did I say something wrong?.."

"No, not at all honey..its just.."

"Mom and Dad are divorced T.K." said Matt a little coldly.

"Oh…" I didn't really know what to feel, or how I felt even before my memory was gone.

It was awkward in the room now. No one said anything.

"You know, I didn't even get to re-introduce myself, I'm Tai, Kari's older brother." Tai said as he put out my hand.

I sighed in relief, he immediately broke the tension that was in the room. I shook his hand. "Its nice to meet you Tai."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Said Kari.

She got up and gave me a bag. "They're your favorite." She said smiling.

I went into the bag and pulled out a few bars of chocolate. I opened one of the bars and broke off a piece popping it into my mouth. The chocolate and almond combination was vaguely familiar, it tasted amazing.

"That was delicious Kari, thank you."

"Anytime."

Kari went to go sit down by Davis. They looked and smiled at each other holding each other's hand. I got this funny feeling in my chest, I didn't know what it was. Was it jealousy? I didn't know, whatever it was I needed to get my head straight and talk to someone about this later.

"You know.." I said. "I really would like to go out instead of being stuck in here all day."

"Not at all." My Mom said. "You're resting here at least until your leg gets better."

"Mom…I've been inside all day though…."

The apartment door opened up and in walked my Dad.

Was it me or did tension flare up in the air.

"Hiroaki…"

"Nancy.."

"Thank you for telling me about T.K…"

"Its not a problem..I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"No..you didn't…"

Something clicked in my head. "Mom, didn't you have a date?.."

She blushed. I don't think she wanted me to say that.

"Oh.." My dad said.

It had gotten extremely awkward at this point.

"I think we should head out Kari." Said Tai.

"But we just—"

"Yep, I think we will too." Said Davis.

"Its getting late." Said Yolie.

One after the other, people made excuses to leave, knowing the relationship between my parents.

The last one to leave was Kari.

"I'll call T.K…" She said as she walked out.

* * *

><p>"You think he'll be fine Tai?.."<p>

"I hope so, he just needs time. He remembered his mom right away didn't he? And he somewhat remembered you."

"I guess."

"Why don't you go out with Davis tomorrow, it'll make you feel better."

"Wait, you want me to go out with Davis?"

"Well it'll definitely make you feel better, but no kissing, or hugging, or even touching for that matter."

"You're not making it sound very fun.."

"All in a day's work." He grinned.

* * *

><p>Another static filled dream infiltrated my mind.<p>

"ANGEMON? Veemon tell me you can digivolve like that too! Like Angedinosaurmon, or Angesoccermon! Something!"

The image was cut off and another memory appeared.

"Oh! You must be the new kid! I'm Yolie and this is Cody!"

"Its nice to meet you, I'm T.K."

The image was cut off once again.

"Do you think Matt will come back to me Tai?"

"I don't know T.K, we all want him back."

"Why would he leave me alone?..."

The memory was cut off and another one played in my mind.

"T.K, you shouldn't be alone in the dark."

"I know Matt…but…mom and dad…they keep fighting it scares me…"

"It'll be alright, everything will work out.."

"I hope your right…"

* * *

><p>My eyes opened up slowly. I could feel some ringing in my ears, and I had a slight headache.<p>

I got up and looked around. It was still early in the morning. The clock read 3 A.M. Patamon was sound asleep on a pillow on the floor.

I took my crutches and quietly went to the apartment balcony. There were two chairs and a table, I took a seat on one of them. It was cold, I wished I took my blanket with me. As if on cue, a blanket surrounded me. I looked over and I saw my mom's tired eyes.

"You should be sleeping."

"So should you."

She took a seat on the other chair, not even bothered by the cold.

"I'm surprised that you decided to stay here Mom."

"Well even though your Dad and I have our problems… you're much more important, I can deal with him for the time being."

I nodded and looked out the Odaiba skyline. I've probably seen it a million times, but its new to me.

"How was I like?"

"Hm?"

"How was I like before the amnesia?"

She smiled. "The best son a mother could wish for."

I smiled. We were quiet for the next few minutes and then I thought about my dream. The last bit of it to be exact.

"Why did you and dad get a divorce?"

She was sort of surprised when I asked this question.

"Its funny, even when you had your memories, you didn't know and never asked."

"I got to know how it happened right?"

"I suppose so.."

I looked at her, she was debating whether or not to tell me.

"Well…after we had you, it was only a few years actually that my work schedule and his kept us apart. We were always busy, and we never spent anytime with each other, or with you and Matt for that matter. Things just got progressively worse, we accused each other of cheating, we didn't take care of you two…it just got so bad…After a while we decided divorce was the best thing…"

I looked at her, her eyes showed a distant look.

"Now that I think about it…we were just so stupid. I knew your father wasn't cheating and he knew I wasn't too. We were just young and stupid…and in love."

"Do you still?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still love him?"

She looked through the glass sliding doors to my dad's door.

"Yes."

We were quiet after that, not saying one word.

"How was your date anyway?"

"Horrible, he took me to a fast food restaurant for dinner and made me pay."

I laughed out loud.

"It was my first date in a long time too…"

"Now I see why it wasn't anything important."

"What do you mean?..."

"When Dad said he hoped he didn't interrupt you."

"Oh…yes. Well I didn't want him to feel bad about it either. By the way T.K, what went through your mind when you mentioned the date?"

"Well…uhh…"

"Exactly." She laughed. She got up and kissed my forehead.

"Go back to bed soon."

She opened the glass door and walked into living room. She didn't go to the guest room though, she went to my Dad's.

I smiled.

Chapter 5: Experiences

I spent the next two days resting my leg up until it was better. It felt good to finally leave the apartment. Although I always had to have someone with me so I wouldn't get lost. My memory wasn't changing much at all though. Although I was a little excited today. I get to go home and look at how I lived, my own room! There was a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened it. Yolie and Cody stood there with their respective digimon.

"Hey T,K ready to go back home?" Asked Yolie.

"For sure." I smiled. Patamon flew up behind me and perked on my head. It felt familiar.

We walked out of the apartment and went down the elevator.

"Say where are Ken, Davis and Kari?"

"Well Ken had to go to Tamachi to visit a cousin of his, and I think Kari and Davis are on a date."

"Oh,…that's cool." I said hiding my disappointment.

Cody seemed to notice my expression. "They'll be back later though."

"How long have they been together?"

"I think a little over a month." Said Yolie.

We walked out of the elevator and then out of the building. The streets of Odaiba had a familiar feel to it. It didn't seem like I was here the first time but at the same time it did.

"Anything seem familiar?" Asked Patamon.

"Somewhat…"

It took about 10 minutes to reach my home. We took the elevator up and stopped at my door. I fished for the keys in my pocket and found them. I inserted the key in the keyhole and took a deep breath. I turned it and then twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The smell of my apartment was homely. It felt like I hadn't been here in a long time.

"Its good to be back."

I walked into my living room just absorbing everything around me. I walked around and experienced my home for the first time. It felt odd to be a stranger in your own home.

"How does it feel?" Asked Hawkmon.

"It feels…right."

I walked over to the door that I thought was my room. I opened the door and looked around. My room was a bit of a mess, the bed wasn't made, a couple of textbooks were scattered, papers were sprawled over my desk.

"I guess I wasn't the cleanest guy…" I laughed.

"It's a lot cleaner than my room that's for sure." Said Yolie.

I walked over to my desk and looked at the pictures.

One was a picture of a group of us with our Digimon. I assumed it was taken when I was younger.

"When was this picture taken?" I asked.

"It was after out first adventure, right before you left for the real world." Said Patamon.

"Oh….and who are the other guys?"

"That's Joe, Izzy, Sora, and Mimi with their digimon Gomamon, Tentomon, Biyomon and Palmon. You'll see them at some point." Said Yolie.

"I see.." I said putting the picture down. I picked up another picture and it was of me, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon.

"And how about this one?"

"That was in New York about 3 years ago, you and Kari went there for vacation." Said Cody.

"Alone?"

"Yep." Said Patamon.

I looked at the picture and a few questions came up in my mind.

"What exactly is Kari to me?"

All 5 characters looked at each other and laughed.

"Maybe you can answer that question for us." Said Yolie.

"Huh?..."

Cody smiled. "Well everyone assumed that you had feelings for Kari, or even the other way around, we all honestly thought it was that way, but it never happened. In fact the day before the..accident, we talked about it. You said you had no feelings for Kari, you just thought she was your best friend."

"Then why did I somewhat remember her and not Matt or my dad?"

"Well…" Said Hawkmon. "Only you know the answer to that."

I put the picture down. "Man, I was a complicated piece of work…"

* * *

><p>"Feeling warmer?"<p>

"Much more."

Davis and I were at a small café. It had gotten a little chilly so he decided to take me here to get some hot coco.

I sipped on my drink, it was perfect.

"You know…" Said Davis. ""Its weird, not having T.K around, well I mean, with his memory loss and all."

"I know what you mean.."

"Is it wrong for me to be happy at the same time though?"

I looked at him surprised and angry.

"Davis how could you say that?"

"Easy Kari let me finish." He laughed. "What I meant is…if he didn't push you out of the way, maybe it could've been you with amnesia, possibly worse. I'm grateful for what T.K did, I can't owe him enough."

My anger subsided. "I guess…but..I can't help but blame myself Davis, I hate to see him like that."

"We all do, the most we can do is help him regain his memories. And Kari..don't blame yourself, no one else does."

"Yea…."

"I know, why don't we go visit T.K right now, I think Yolie and Cody took him back to his place today."

I smiled. "Good idea, "

We got up and started to walk towards T.K's. I grabbed Davis's hand and intertwined it with my own. I could see Davis blushing a little. It was cute. I kissed him on the cheek which made him turn even more red.

"You know…since Tai isn't around…."

Davis's D-Terminal went off and he sighed.

He opened it and his eyes opened up in shock. "What?..." I said. He gave me his D-Terminal..I couldn't help but laugh.

_Don't even think about it Davis_

_-Tai_

We both looked around and couldn't even see Tai.

"Maybe he's psychic…" Said Davis.

I laughed a little. I won't lie, I did want to kiss Davis. But it seems like Tai would never let me. I remembered the dream I had though when T.K kissed me. That felt good, really good. I felt a little guilty that I dreamt of kissing him, but you can't control dreams right? I also thought it was weird, its like my subconscious knew he had forgotten his past. I wonder how else we were connected…

* * *

><p>"I know!" Yelped Patamon.<p>

We looked at him a little confused.

"I think I know what can help jog your memory!"

Patamon flew over to my closet and went through piles of clothing.

"Uhhh…Patamon..what are you doing…"

"One minute!"

I looked at Yolie and Cody both giving me questionable looks. But then both broke out into laughter. I turned around and Patamon pulled out a box labeled "My Hats."

"Uhhh…"

"Just open the box T.K"

I opened the box and in there lay 6 white fishermen hats. I picked one hat up and felt the clothing. It felt familiar. I then suddenly got a small headache. A memory came zipping into my head.

* * *

><p>"You left your hat back there T.K"<p>

"Oh thanks Cody, you didn't have to."

"Well I know how you value your hat. It'd be a shame to lose it in the Emperor's base."

"Ah that's okay, I have one hat for every day of the week."

* * *

><p>"One for everyday of the week…" I mumbled.<p>

"T.K are you alright?" Asked Cody.

"That's what I told you..after you got my hat back from the base. I told you not to worry. The day we broke those Digimon out of the base…"

Cody smiled. "That's right, do you remember anything else?"

I thought about it.

"I remember crumpling it and going after…the emperor..because od Devimon?...I…I beat up the emperor.."

"YOU WHAT? YOU HURT KEN?" Yelled Yolie.

I was a unfazed by Yolie's yelling, I was deep into my thoughts. "That's right..Ken was the emperor..and Kimeramon…Magnamon…I remember!"

Yolie stopped her yelling.

"I remember everything from that day…that weekend actually!"

"Then do you remember us?" Asked Armadillomon.

"Well..not exactly..i remember the events, but the people are all still blurry..except for how we defeated Kimeramon..and…Cody. Cody..you're my DNA digivolve partner…you like Kendo…and your grandfather is your sensei…I remember you too Cody!"

Cody smiled and bowed. "Welcome back T.K."

"How about me T.K? Do you remember me?" Asked Patamon.

I looked at him, but I couldn't remember anything past his name. "No..I'm sorry.."

Patamon's ears flopped down. "Oh…"

There was knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked. I walked over to the door and opened it up. There stood Davis and Kari holding hands. It irked me the wrong way but I ignored it.

"Hey T.J!"

Kari elbowed Davis. "Its T.K dummy."

I laughed a little. It felt like déjà vu or something.

"Come on in guys, we're all in my room."

We walked into my room, Yolie and cody with their respective Digimon were sitting on my bed.

"Good news guys, T.K remembered Cody." Said Armadillomon.

"Really?' Asked Kari.

"Yea, it was all thanks to my hat." I said while putting it back on.

"Feels just right too."

Davis picked up the photo of me and Kari.

"You know..I was unbelievably jealous of you two when you went to New York."

"Really? I was assuming you guys just decided to start dating just recently but always had feelings for each other."

"Well it wasn't that simple…" Laughed Kari.

"I see…" I walked over to Davis and picked up the picture of me and the others when I was younger.

"Can..can you tell me what happen? Tell me about the story of us Digidestined…tell me about my forgotten past."


	5. Chapter 6fp

Chapter 6: Plans and Back

"And that's our story.." Said Kari.

I was in shock. Fighting evil digimon when I was 8? And then continuing only a few years later? Saving the world twice? I hated more than ever that my memory was lost. I punched my desk out of anger.

"Damn…I feel like I missed out on everything."

I didn't know what was worse…knowing that I had such an important past and forgetting it or not remembering it at all.

Kari put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry..maybe you'll remember everything again one day…just like you're slowly remembering everyone else."

"I hope you're right."

"Hey I have an idea!" Said Yolie. "Why don't we take you on a camping trip to the digital world? Then you're bound to definitely remember something!"

"Good idea Yolie, but when can we do it?"

"Well we have Spring break coming up next month, we can do it then." Said Davis.

"I suppose…"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for tomorrow T.K?"<p>

"First day of school again? I don't know Patamon."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yea..but I won't know anything the teachers teach. I'll be like a a pre-schooler there."

"Then let's try something/" Patamon flew over and grabbed a math textbook and dropped it on my lap.

"Try doing a problem."

I opened a random page and took out a piece of paper. It was like my hand had a mind of its own. Before I knew it the math problem was solved and I just gawked at the paper. "What kind of amnesia do I have?..."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride Matt."<p>

"No problem…just be careful."

"Huh?..."

"Its high school T.K, you'll see."

Matt drove away leaving me to walk to school grounds alone.

"Here we go…" I thought.

I walked in and I see a bunch of people staring at me and whispering into each other's ears.

I mess up my hair out of frustration, then I remember the bandages that are still around my head.

"That explains it….but where the hell am I suppose to go?..."

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

I turn around and see a soccer ball flying towards my face. My reflexes kick in and I manage to catch the soccer ball.

"This seems familiar…" I thought.

"Nice catch T.K!" I see Davis running towards me.

While Davis was running towards me, he sort of flickered and looked like Tai.

"Uhh you alright?..."

"You look like Tai for a sec and….." My head started to hurt.

"T.K?.. you alright?"

A surge of memories came flooding into my head.

"I knew..it was familiar. I remember my first day of school..moving back to Odaiba. The same thing happened….We went to the Digital World that day..didn't we?..."

"Yea! What else do you remember?..."

"I…I don't know, its blank after that."

The school bell rung.

"Ah that's alright, come on, we have the same class together!"

* * *

><p>"So , I've heard from the principle what happened, you fell downa flight of stairs and now you don't remember a thing."<p>

I fidgeted a little nervously. My teacher was talking to me in front of the entire class. I looked at everyone and singled out Davis and Kari. They gave me a reassuring thumbs up.

"Uhh..yes sir.."

"Well don't worry about anything, I'm sure slowly you'll remember everything. Why don't you sit beside Ayano, that was your original seat."

I looked over to a girl waving over to me and I gave a friendly smile.

I walked over and took my seat. "Don't worry T.K, I'll _help_ you remember _everything_." Said Ayano.

I may have amnesia, but I could tell she was flirting.

"Uhhh…sure."

About 40 minutes into class I was ready to sleep. For some reason, I already knew everything the teacher was teaching. A note landed on my desk

I looked around and saw another girl smiling at me.

_Hey T.K, _

_If you want we can go around the school and jog your memory._

_-Hinata_

I looked over again and she winked at me. The heat ran over to my face.

_Hey Hinata,_

_Maybe another day, Davis was going to help me out with something."_

-_T.K_

I sent the note back and she looked back at me. Disappoint was in her eyes but she looked back at me. She mouthed, "Another time."

Another note landed on my desk but this time it was from Davis.

_I should've mentioned you have a huge fan girl base in school. Maybe you should go out with one of them." _

_-Davis_

I thought about it, it wasn't that bad of an idea. I don't know what I would've done in the past, but having a fresh start wasn't horrible I could do things I wouldn't have done before.

_Not a bad idea Davis._

The bell rung signaling the end of class.

Davis and Kari walked over to me.

"Uhh hold on guys. Hey Ayano!"

Ayano turned around surprised that I called her out.

"Uhh about your offer earlier..I think I'll take up on it."

Ayano smiled. "I'll see you at your basketball practice then." And she walked out.

"Basketball practice?..." I mumbled.

"Yep, don't worry I'll take you there. And if you thought your fan girl base was bad here…wait till you get to practice." Snickered Davis.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Whatever.." And she walked out of class.

"What's bugging her?" I asked Davis.

"I have no idea…"

The rest of the day was the same, girls hitting on me, but I told them I already had plans. Which was true, Ayano was going to help me out. The bell signaled the end of the offical school day and I met the Kari and Davis by the lockers.

"So, how was the first day of school…" Smiled Davis.

"Interesting." I smiled. "Very interesting."

Kari slammed her locker shut.

"I'll see you guys later." And she walked away.

"Man Davis what did you do to her?"

"I have no idea….anyway…let's get you to practice!"

* * *

><p>Davis was right, the fan girl base was worse here. Not only were the cheerleaders constantly yelling my name, but there were others here. And by others I meant girls from different clubs. I was in my team uniform and my team was huddled around my coach.<p>

"Takaishi, I heard about your problem. But let me tell you something. Basketball is not played with the head, it's played with heart. You'll do just fine. Take a few shots and see if you get a feel for it."

I nodded and took a ball. I looked around and spotted Ayano in a cheerleader outfit. She winked at me. "You can do it T.K!"

I smiled back to her and I could hear other girls trying to get my attention.

I looked over to the hoop and closed my eyes. The cheering was all familiar, like I've heard it before. I could hear my heartbeat. "Played with heart right?..." I thought.

I opened my eyes and shot from the 3 pointer.

_Swoosh._

The crowd went wild. It may have only been practice, but it felt good.

"Alright Takaishi, you may have gotten lucky, now everyone time for drills…"

* * *

><p>Practice was amazing. I did not miss one shot. Coach was right, it was played with heart. I walked out of the locker room and Ayano, Davis, Kari, and a girl I've never seen was waiting for me. Ayano ran over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "You did great."<p>

I blushed."Uhh..thanks."

Ayano held on to my arm, but I didn't mind too much.

Kari pushed the girl in front of her mumbling "..get it over with…"

"Uhhh Hi T.K.."

"Uhh hi, I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Sakura..and I'mm..uhhh…"

Sakura was fidgeting nervously.

"Its okay sakura, you don't have to be nervous." Urged Davis.

"Well I'm with the school paper…and…well…do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all." I smiled.

"But T.K we were suppose to go around helping you remember." Urged Ayano.

"Well…there's no reason why you can't tag along." I said nicely.

She smiled. "I guess so…"

I looked at the two girls and smiled nicely to both of them and then I looked at Kari who looked annoyed. I noticed the camera around her neck.

"A camera?..."

"For the school paper…I already took shots…I'm leaving, bye."

I looked at Davis and he looked at me.

"Girls…." Both Davis and T.K thought at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Front page material!" Laughed Davis. He slammed a small newspaper onto my desk.<p>

"You're kidding…" I said.

I picked up the newspaper which had a photograph of me doing a lay up in practice. In the caption it said "T.K reliving his memories in practice."

"You're all the rage Takaishi, the amnesia thing has made you really popular."

The title read, "T.K THE MEMORY LOST HEARTHROB."

"You sure this isn't a girl magazine?.." I joked.

"You wish it was. I'm telling you your getting twice the amount of attention from before."

I looked over the newspaper. "A one on one interview with the star player inside…"

I looked over to the picture and under it said.

"Picture taken by Kari Kamiya"

"So anyway T.K, Ken and me were gonna catch a movie later today, you wanna tag along?"

I looked up to him and laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Well..I actually have a date with Ayano today."

There was a noise of books falling behind me.

Both Davis and I looked over and saw Kari picking up her books.

"You okay Kari?.." I asked.

"I'm just fine." She picked up her books and walked out.

I looked over to Davis. "Seriously, what's her problem?"

"I don't know…but I'm gonna find out…" He said walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 7

This chapter is really light hearted. A lot of people are gonna enjoy this chapter guaranteed. I enjoyed writing it. thanks for the reviews everyone!

Chapter 7: Typical

"Kari wait up!" I yelled.

Kari turned around and looked very annoyed.

"What?"

"I should be asking you that. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Then why are you so annoyed for at T.K and me?"

"Who said I was?"

"Its obvious the way you've been acting. Especially since he started talking to Ayano."

Kari bit her lip and looked the other way.

"There's nothing wrong with me okay Davis?"

"Kari..if something is bothering you then tell me, I'm your boyfriend."

Kari grabbed her arm and rubbed it out of frustration.

"Its…nothing forget it." She said walking away.

* * *

><p>I was laying in bed while rubbing Gatomon's head.<p>

"Kari, you've been frustrated what's wrong?"

"Its nothing Gatomon…"

"Kari you can't lie to me, I'm your partner."

I sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much."

Someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Hi Kari."

I looked over and was surprised and saw Yolie holding a plastic bag.

"We should talk."

* * *

><p>"Come on T.K its this way!"<p>

"Ugh...Coming!"

Ayano was dragging me all around Odaiba taking me place to place. The more I walked around the more I actually wanted to forget Odaiba just because of her.

"Come on we're almost to the park!"

She grabbed my arm and literally dragged me forward. Remember when I said I didn't mind her grabbing my arm? Yea, scratch that.

We finally had gotten to the park and I looked up in the trees. Patamon and Hawkmon were following me subtly.

"Poor T.K…" Said Patamon.

"Oh I'm sure he's having plenty of fun." Said Hawkmon.

"Then why is he looking at us trying to get our attention?"

"Maybe he wants us to leave."

"Hmm maybe you're right, let's go."

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOO!" I thought.<p>

"Why are they leaving?" I was hoping Patamon could do a light attack on Ayano so I could run away…

"What re you looking at T.K?" Asked Ayano.

"Uhh…the clouds, they..uhh…they..uhh..look like you."

"AWWWW how sweeeeet, wait until everyone hears at school that you said I look pretty!"

"I didn't say that…" I thought.

* * *

><p>"So, Davis was telling me something was bothering you and especially asked me to talk to you. He said and I quote, "its probably a girl thing". Is that true?"<p>

I took a bite out of the chocolate ice cream Yolie brought.

"Shoumwat."

"What?.."

I swallowed. "Somewhat."

"Well…then what is it?.."

I sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone? Especially Davis."

"Duh Kari, this is girl time, it'll never leave this room, right Gatomon?"

"You got it girlfriend."

We all laughed at Gatomon's different use of vocabulary.

"What? All the girls on t.v say it."

"Right…so down to business Kari..what's wrong?"

"Well…its about T.K…. and Davis for that matter."

"Well that part is obvious." Said Yolie. "Even I could tell from what Davis was telling me."

"Well…it started yesterday..when T.K decided to hang out with Ayano. I know normally T.K would just ignore her, but since he's gotten his amnesia, I think he's become a more…"normal" boy so to speak. And I hate the fact that Davis is encouraging this."

"Continue…"

"And T.K is my best friend, I know he wouldn't go out with Ayano or really any girl for that matter. Yes, I encouraged him to go out before, but now isn't the time for teenage boy fun, we should be concentrating on getting his memory back."

"Well Kari, maybe this is what T.K needs."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe T.K needs to have a little "fun" if you know what I mean."

"Come on Yolie, there's no way that'll help T.K"

"You're right it won't. But did you consider that he may never get his memory back?" He needs a bit of distraction and Ayano is perfect for that. Besides T.K needed a girlfriend before anyway, I was starting to worry he never hit puberty."

"Yolie!"

"Sorry..sorry, just kidding. Besides..i don't think anyone has a problem with it…except for you."

"What are you trying to say?.."

Yolie took a bite out of her ice cream.

"Yhurre jherious."

"I'm what?"

She swallowed her ice cream.

"You're jealous."

* * *

><p>"If I close my eyes hard enough maybe she'll go away.." I thought.<p>

"Isn't this so romantic T.K, we're lovers in a park, holding on to each other for warmth, right T.k?...T.K?..."

I opened one of my eyes slowly.

"Damn.." I thought.

"Are you okay?...Is your head hurting..do you want me to give you a massage?.." She smirked.

"Uhh…nooo..i…uhhh..i was…uhh…I was imagining us in the future! Yea, that's it!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW me too T.K!"

"I'm digging my own grave…"

* * *

><p>I was on the floor laughing really really hard. Tears were flowing down my eyes.<p>

"JEALOUS? HAHAHAHAHAH YOLIE YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

Yolie and Gatomon just looked at each other.

"Deny it all you want Kari, its true." Said Yolie.

I finally managed to stop laughing and sat back up in my chair. I wiped the tears away from my face.

"Seriously Yolie, that was hilarious."

"We could tell.." Said Gatomon and Yolie simultaneously.

"But out of all seriousness Kari, you're jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

No…"

"Yes…"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NOOOOOO!"

YESSSSSSSSS!

"HEY COOL IT!" Yelled Tai from his bedroom.

"I could hear you yelling from my own bedroom with my headphones on, what's going on."

"Oh nothing, Kari's just jealous that T.K is out on a date with a girl from school." Said Yolie.

"Oh…yea I'm not surprised." Said Tai walking back into his room.

"What is wrong with everyone…" I said.

"I can prove that you are jealous." Said Yolie.

"How?.."

Yolie picked up her jacket. "Just follow me."

* * *

><p>"I wonder how T.K's doing.." Said Patamon.<p>

"I'm sure he's fine."

"He didn't look it. Especially when we decided to leave."

"Oh I think he did that to signal that we were doing the right thing."

"Wow Hawkmon, you're really good at reading other people's signals."

"I don't digivolve to a ninja for nothing." Winked Hawkmon.

"HAWKMON!" We turned around to see Yolie, Kari and Gatomon waving at us from the sidewalk.

"Well hello everyone, what can we do for you?" Said Hawkmon.

"Well, we were looking for T.K, do you know where he is?"

"Yep, just follow us!" Said Patamon.

* * *

><p>We were now walking over a small bridge in the park, the lake frozen underneath us.<p>

"This is so nice…isn't it T.K?"

"Uhh..yea…"

"I've noticed something T.K…"

We walked over to a tree that was surrounded by bushes. It seemed familiar to me. My memory kicked in and it was like seeing a ghost of my past self with Kari under this same tree having a picnic with our digimon. I seemed really happy. Of course Ayano interrupted it.

"That you're uncomfortable around me….I know you're nervous. but don't be."

"I wouldn't call it being nervous." I thought.

"I think I know the perfect way to help you T.K."

"And what's that Ayano?"

"Well…"

I turned to look at her.

"This…"

It was hideous. I saw two big kissy lips coming to my face.

"CRAP WHAT AM I GONNA DO?"

* * *

><p>"He was here just a few minutes ago…" Said Patamon.<p>

"Look there's some tracks! Let's follow them!" Said Gatomon.

We all ran to follow the tracks and a few minutes later we found them crossing a bridge walking into the spot where T.K and I have picnics every summer.

"Let's hide behind the bushes." Said Yolie.

We ran over to the bushes and hid behind them.

We could hear Ayano and T.K talking.

"This is so nice…isn't it T.K?"

"Uhh..yea…"

"I've noticed something T.K…"

"That you're uncomfortable around me….I know you're nervous. but don't be."

Yolie opened her mouth and took her finger and made a gag like signal to me. I smiled.

"I think I know the perfect way to help you T.K."

"And what's that Ayano?"

"Well…"

T.K turned to look at her.

"This…"

We all opened our eyes in shock. She was about to kiss him.

I couldn't let it happen.

"STOP!" I yelled.

Yolie held the Digimon back hiding their positions.

"Kari?..." Said T.K.

"Crap…" I thought.

It was an awkward position, I look like a complete stalker.

* * *

><p>I just looked at Kari and Ayano looked at me. It was awkward. Then something unexpected happened.<p>

Kari ran over to me and kissed me.

It felt right, it felt nice, it was perfect.

Ayano stood there in shock.

We parted our lips and I looked at her. She was blushing hard and couldn't look at me. She then proceeded to run away.

Ayano walked away too.

A small white ct, I assumed Gatomon chased after Kari.

I heard some more rustling in the bushes.

"I KNEW IT!" Yelled Yolie.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Understanding

"Uh….." Was all I could say.

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" Yolie yelled while jumping up and down.

"Yolie….what's going on?..."

She stopped and looked at me. Seemingly forgotten that I was there.

"I was just trying to prove Kari wrong."

"And her kissing me?...Isn't she just my best friend? Isn't she dating Davis?"

"Slow down cowboy, I don't even know all the answers."

"Then tell me what you do know."

"Ah…well….I can't."

"WHY NOT?"

"It's a girl thing."

"Fine…I'll go find her myself."

I ran away from them trying to find Kari.

"T.K wait uppp!" Yelled Patamon.

* * *

><p>"What did I do? What did I do? Why did I do that?..." I kept running I didn't want to stop.<p>

"I cheated on Davis..my first kiss used on T.K…what did I do?..."

Tears were running down my cheek.

"Kari wait up!" I heard Gatomon yell.

I didn't stop, I didn't even slow down. It was a bad idea though, because I slipped on a frozen puddle and badly hurt my knee. Not only that my jacket caught on a giant twig on the floor tearing up my jacket.

"Ahhhh, damn it!"

I couldn't even get up because of the emotional and physical pain I went through.

"Kari are you alright?" Asked Gatomon finally catching up to me.

"No…Gatomon..why did I do that?.. Why did I kiss him?" I said my eyes tearing up.

Gatomon helped me turn around on my back.

"Isn't it obvious Kari? You were jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

Gatomon looked at my knee. "You know the answer to that Kari."

"No I don't."

Gatomon sighed. "Well if you don't then you're not as smart as I thought you were."

"Excuse me?"

Gatomon smiled. "I can't believe it took T.K getting amnesia and then going on a date with a girl to finally make you realize what you feel for him."

"And what's that?"

"That you—"

"KARI!"

We both turned around and saw T.K running towards us.

"Oh no…" I said.

I tried getting up to run away but then pain in my knee wouldn't even let me get up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll—I'll be fine."

T.K went down on his knees and looked at me knee.

"You're hurt. You bruised your knee."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't even look at him in the eyes.

"You tore your jacket too."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I continued to look at the floor.

"Patamon, Gatomon, why don't you guys go home."

Both Digimon just looked at each other.

"Its alright, I'll get her home Gatomon."

Gatomon nodded and both went home.

T.K continued to look at my knee.

I started to shiver, and he noticed.

T.K took off my jacket and then took his off and put it on me.

"But..you'll get cold…" I whispered.

"Its alright..you're hurt and you're not exactly warm."

I didn't argue. I still couldn't even look at him. Then he did something that really made me blush.

He put his arms under my knees and around my back and picked me up. If I wasn't embarrassed before, now I was more than ever.

"Now..I don't know how to get to your house..so guide me." He said smiling at me.

I looked down to my chest, I couldn't look at him. I just nodded.

We stood silent for about 30 seconds.

"So…which way?" He laughed.

"Oh..that way.." I whispered and pointed towards the direction of my house.

He started to walk, he didn't even bring up the kiss. I just continued to point in the direction and he followed.

About 5 minutes later I noticed he started to have a slight limp and I remembered his knee.

"I'll be fine…you can put me down…your knee…"

"I'll be fine, you're more hurt."

I looked up at him for the first time, he was looking out towards the sidewalk. People gave us funny glances, but T.K didn't care, he just wanted to get me home. I was wrong though. The T.K I knew, the one who had his memories, he was still there, holding me, protecting me.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"No need for thanks Kari…its my job."

I looked up at him in surprise. He looked a little surprised and confused himself.

"Man, random memories come out my mouth with you all the time." He laughed.

"Did you remember something?..."

"Not really…just something about…a far away promise."

"A promise?.." I thought. I was just so tired…I could fall asleep in his arms.

I closed my eyes and let my tiredness take over.

"Hey..don't fall asleep, I'll get lost!" T.K laughed.

I opened my eyes and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Sorry.." I smiled a little.

I continued to point into the direction of my home until we finally reached the front of my apartment building. He finally put me down and I still leaned on him for support. He was tired, his arms were shaking a little and his left knee was bent because of pain.

"I'm sorry…"

"Its alright Kari, I'll be fine."

I looked onto the floor.

"About today…"

"Its alright, I'll talk to Ayano, I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone in school, especially Davis."

"Davis.." I thought. "This is going to hurt him so bad.." I thought.

"Don't worry Kari, everything will be fine, I promise."

I bit my lip, I felt so guilty. But T.K, he could make everything go away. I put my arms around his neck.

"Thank you..so much." I said tears coming down my cheek.

"No need for thanks remember?" He wiped the tears coming down my face. "Its in the past now…let's forget it happened alright?"

All I could do was nod. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. He kissed my forehead. "Cheer up Kari…"

He rang the doorbell and Tai answered.

"T.K? Kari, what happened?"

T.K just smiled and handed me over to Tai. "She hurt her knee, just make her rest."

Once he said that, he walked away, his limp now more noticeable.

"Kari?.."

"Oh..yea…, help me get to bed please Tai."

Tai simply nodded and I leaned against him until he got me to bed.

"Kari.."

"Yea?..."

"Where's your jacket?"

Then I remembered, I was still wearing T.K's jacket and it was freezing outside!

"Oh no! I still have his jacket! Tai, you have to give it to him!"

"I would…but, he's probably long gone by now."

"Damn…"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, he's gotten through worse." Tai smiled.

"Yea..i guess."

Tai didn't stick around, he let me sleep. It was early, but I was so tired from today, so drained. As I lay in bed, T.K's jacket still around me, his smell still lingering, it had made me comfortable beyond what I could ever hope for. I had realized something, which made me so happy, but so sad at the same time. I knew the answer to my own question.

I loved him.


	8. Chap 9 part 3

Part 3: The Digidestined of Light

Chapter 1: Kari

I walked into class a little hesitantly. I was worried that Ayano had told everyone what had happened yesterday. I took a deep breath and walked through the door. No one stopped and stared at me, no one even looked in my direction except for one person.

Ayano.

She looked pissed. I couldn't blame her though, I did ruin her date. And who knows, maybe T.K enjoyed the date himself. I took my seat and just took out my books. I didn't have this class with Davis, I would only see him at lunch today. But I did have this class with T.K and he was nowhere to be seen. I still had his jacket in my bag, I didn't wear it because I didn't want anyone to think anything. But then, he came in. He was wearing sweatpants and a large hoody. Probably because he didn't have his jacket.

"T.K!" I looked over to Ayano who ran over to T.K and leapt on him grabbing him in a big bear hug. I did not expect this at all. What I didn't expect either was T.K to return the hug. Jealousy swept through my body. I hated the fact I was prone to the feeling.

"I missed you baby, its been too long."

"I….I missed you too Ayano.."

Then Ayano did something very unexpected. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Everyone in the class just stared, I could hear some girls hit their heads against their desk saying something along the lines of "too late." But was it uncharacteristic of me to actually want to punch Ayano? Maybe, but I wouldn't mind changing for that one moment.

Then T.K did something I didn't expect. He wrapped his arms around her waist even tighter, and returned the kiss.

Was yesterday really all for nothing? When they finally ended their embrace which seemed to take forever, they finally took their seats. T.K walked a little awkwardly, sort of waddling like a penguin. Was it his limp? Ayano looked at me, she smirked at me. She sat down back at her seat, but luckily no seat was available next to her. T.K sat next to me.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"Hey.." I said.

"ACHOO!" T.K sneezed.

"You alright?"

"Yea, just sneezing all morning."

"Yea…I forgot to give your jacket back yesterday..sorry about that."

"ACHOO!...Its not a problem."

"I'll give it back to you after class."

"Sounds good."

The teacher walked into class, and he began immediately.

T.K on the other hand ripped out a page from his notebook and wrote something down, folded it up and passed me a note. I opened it up.

_How's your knee?_

I smirked. He seems to remember everything.

_Its fine, I should be asking you though. You're walking like a little cute penguin._

I tossed the note back and he smirked, wrote something and tossed it back.

_Lol. I'm fine, don't worry about me. Although being a cute penguin has its benefits. Ayano seems to like it._

I scrunched up my nose.

_I'm guessing you took care of Ayano then? She doesn't seem angry at all._

_You know it, I told her not to worry about it. You were just worried. _

_And she didn't mind at all?_

_No, she did at first, but I explained the situation as best as I could. I don't know if I lied or not, but it worked. I told her you were just worried about my amnesia and I wasn't totally acting like myself. And you kissed me because well…that was a little hard to come up with on the spot. I told her you lost a bet, she seemed to believe it though. _

_Do you want to know why?...I mean…know why I kissed you?_

When T.K got the note back he just stared at it. Scratched the back of his head and wrote something.

_Tell me when you're ready, not because you have to._

I looked at the note. When I was ready? I looked over to him and he was pretending to pay attention to the lecture. How could I ever be ready to tell him that I fell in love with him? I decided to change the subject.

_Is she a good kisser?_

When T.K took the note he bit his cheeks trying hard not to laugh. But a snort did come out. The teacher looked at him.

"Is something funny Takaishi?"

"No sir..i was just coughing." T.K let out a few coughs. The teacher just rolled his eyes and went back to the lesson. He went back to the note and quickly wrote something up.

_I've had better._

The heat went up to my cheeks. I looked at him and he was grinning.

_Idiot._

* * *

><p>Lunch finally came around, I went to go sit by my usual table. Ken and Yolie were already there. Davis didn't arrive yet. As if on cue Davis arrived. I didn't bother wasting anytime. I ran over to him and enveloped him in a giant hug.<p>

"I'm sorry."

He was a little surprised. "Its alright Kari." He put his arms around my waist.

"No..I really am sorry…I don't deserve you…"

"What's gotten into you Kari? Is there something you want to tell me?"

I clutched him really hard. Should I tell him?...I felt guilty enough already.

"Can we go out after school Davis? Maybe bowling?"

"Yea…sure." Davis took my hand and we went to our lunch table. We all took our lunches out and started to eat.

"Say…" Said Davis. "Where's T.K? I wanted to ask how his date went."

Yolie coughed somewhat choking on her food. I stared daggers at her.

"I think I saw him with Ayano." Said Ken.

"Oh really? His date must've gone pretty good then."

Yolie looked at me knowingly, we both knew how that date went. To be honest though, I don't even know if T.K enjoyed the date, I never asked if he actually liked Ayano. But the way he was acting with her, I'm sure he did.

"Hey there he is." Said Ken. I turned around and I saw T.K and Ayano holing hands walking towards us. T.K still walking like a penguin. I wanted to throw up whatever food I had in my stomach. I leaned a little closer to Davis, putting my head on his shoulder. It was wrong of me to do this to Davis.

"Hey guys." T.K smiling at all of us. "You all know Ayano right?"

We all nodded.

"Your date went good then?" Smirked Davis.

"You know it!" T.K and Ayano sat down across from me and Davis, next to Yolie.

"So what'd you end up doing?" Asked Davis.

"Well…" Said Ayano. "I showed T.K a lot of Odaiba, but it didn't really seem to help his memory. So I took him to the park. Kari here told me beforehand that he had a lot of memories here, right Kari?"

I chewed my food slowly. I never told her that, but I would have to play along. I gave the fakest smile I could muster. "Yep, T.K enjoyed the park a lot."

Ayano gave me a smirk. "And while we were there….we crossed the bridge..and ended up this nice tree."

I froze, she wasn't gonna tell what happened was she? I looked at Yolie and then at T.K. He was just as surprised as me.

"And then T.K took my hand and looked into my eyes and kissed me." Ayano gave a romantic sigh.

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Well why don't you guys make your second date a double date? Me and Kari are going bowling after school, why don't you join us?"

I looked at Davis, even though he didn't know, I wanted to strangle him.

"That sounds awesome!" Said Ayano.

"Uh…well…I can't…" Said T.K.

"Why not?.." asked Davis.

"Well…uh…"

Ayano looked at him strangely.

"I can't exactly bowl…with my leg."

"I thought it was better?" asked Davis.

"Well…."

T.K put his legs out and raised one of his sweatpants sleeves. The air cast was back around his knee. I felt even more guilty then ever.

"I fell yesterday….so I can't exactly bowl well with this leg."

"BABYYYYYY YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME…I would've massaged the leg for you…"

"That's alright….. a day or two of rest will fix it back up."

"Why don't you come along anyway, it'll be fun."

"Well…"

"Don't worry about it, you still got another leg!" Laughed Davis.

"Well…I guess.."

"Why don't you guys come along to?" I asked Yolie and Ken.

"Nah, we already have plans…." Said Yolie. I gave her a pleading stare.

"…But we can always do it later, right Ken?"

"Yea, that sounds good."

* * *

><p>"I'M THE BEST AT BOWLING BABY HELL YEAAAAA!" Yelled Yolie.<p>

Yolie hit yet another strike. Her and Ken were crushing the competition.

Me and Davis were 100 points behind them and T.K and Ayano were 50 points behind us.

"My God, are they champions or something?" Asked T.K

"No…they're just really good..but champions doesn't seem so far…" Said Davis.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD JUST GIVE UP, ME AND KEN WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU GUYS!" Yolie Yelled.

"GET OVER HERE KEN!" Ken didn't even have to move. Yolie pulled him in and kissed him straight on the lips. Ken didn't seem bothered though.

"Man…I wonder what happens when they're alone…" Said Davis.

I elbowed Davis in the stomach.

"Ow…sorry…"

"Its my turn." I said. I got up and grabbed a black bowling ball with wings drawn onto it.

Ayano though pushed me out of the way, grabbing the bowling ball from my hands.

"Its actually T.K's turn Kari…" She said with a bit of hate in her voice.

"Oh…"

Ayano walked over to T.K.

"Here babe."

"Uhh thanks Ayano…"

T.K took the bowling ball from Ayano and looked at it.

"Hey this one's pretty nice..a bowling ball with wings on it…" T.K just stared at the ball. He looked distant from everyone.

"T.K?..." Said Ayano.

T.K's eyes seemed like he was far away from us. He was remembering something.

"Davis, I think T.K remembered something, we have to help him."

Davis nodded and walked over to T.K. "Hey T.K…you alright man?.." Davis grabbed the bowling ball from his hands.

T.K clutched his head with both his hands.

"My head….it hurts…" T.K went down to his knees.

"Bowling ball with wings….he looks like a bowling ball with wings…."

"Let's get you home." Said Ken.

Davis and Ken picked T.K up and put his arms around their shoulders. "Why don't you girls get home." Said Ken. "We'll get him home safe." We all nodded.

He looked like a bowling ball with wings?...

* * *

><p>"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! HIT HIS KNEE, AND HOLD HIM DOWN!"<p>

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"You lose kid, I knew I would make you forget."

* * *

><p>My eyes opened slowly. I looked up at the ceiling of my room. How did I get here?...<p>

I looked over to see a blue haired person sitting next to me reading a magazine.

"Good to see you awake again T.K"

I was confused.

"Oh right…its me Joe."

"Joe?..."

"I'm a digidesinted just like you. I'd show you Gomamon, but he's in the digital world right now."

"Oh…How'd I get here?..."

"Davis and Ken got you home, you passed out while coming here."

My bedroom door opened up and in walked a guy with red hair.

"Hey hey kiddo! You're awake!"

I looked at Joe confused.

"This is Izzy, he's also a digidestined."

"Ah…"

"How's your memory doing so far T.K?" Asked Joe.

"Well…I seem to be remembering a few things and people sometimes. Usually triggered by what someone says or an item of mine."

"And what about your education? Do you remember how to read and whatnot?"

"Yea…I found that strange."

"Well then you just have a loss of episodic memory, your semantic seems to be fine though."

"My what?..."

Joe laughed. "Basically you still got your brains."

"And the digital world, do you remember anything about that T.K?" Asked Izzy.

"No..not really..i haven't even visited it yet."

"Well when were you planning to? Its important you do!" Said Izzy surprised.

"Well…everyone said we would go next month."

"Why wait a month?" Asked Joe.

"We were gonna go camping."

"That's fine and all, but you should make small visits too, it'll be better for you." Said Izzy.

"I guess.."

"I think you're drilling him way too hard, the poor boy just woke up!" I looked over and saw two more people at my door. One was a girl with short red hair, and another one with longer pink hair. I smiled stupidly, they were both really attractive.

The pink haired girl ran over to me and crushed me in a hug. "AWWWW I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T COME EARLIER, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU, NO YOU DON'T YOU FORGOT, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AMM, I'M SORRY T.K!"

I blushed and grinned like an idiot. The cute girl was hugging me. Maybe she had a thing for me too.

"Mimi you're going to crush him!" Said the girl with red hair.

"I don't think he seems to mind…" Snickered Izzy.

Mimi didn't let go of me still. "You poor baby!"

The girl with red hair walked over and enveloped me in a hug too. She may have been attractive, but her hug was much warmer, it was filled with love, not that Mimi's wasn't, but her hug was more like…a mother's.

"How are you feeling T.K?.." asked the red haired girl.

"Lost…" The tears just came down my eyes out of nowhere. It was the first time I really cried about not having my memories.

Both girls hugged me harder. "I wish…I really wish…I could remember all of you….what I would give…."

"Shh…its okay T.K…you'll remember everything soon…I promise…" Said the red haired girl.

"I'm sorry…I don't even know your name…"

The girl smiled. "Its Sora."

I smiled back. "You remind me of my mother Sora."

Sora smiled back at me. "You know, you said the same thing to me years ago."

"I…I had a feeling I did." I looked over at Mimi and she had tears coming down her eyes. "And you're feelings are very…." I thought about the word, the perfect word for her. "Sincere Mimi…"

Mimi smiled, "That's my crest for you."

I looked at them, they were my friends, the digidestined, our shared history made us have ties like no others before.

"Reliable Joe….Knowledgeable Izzy….Sincere Mimi….Loving Sora…"

They looked at me in surprise. "I hope I can be as good as a friend as I was before."

"You already are T.K." said Sora.

I smiled at them. "Can you guys tell me about something that looks like…a bowling ball with wings?"

They all looked at each other.

"DemiDevimon?..." They all said in unison.

"Yea…I just remembered him…well not remember him, but like I was bowling and…there was a bowling ball with wings and that description just knocked something inside my head."

"Kari and the others told you about our adventures right?" Asked Izzy.

"Yea, they just never really described how the Digimon looked, you know expect for the major ones. They mentioned DemiDevimon, but I didn't know how he looked like."

"Strange that you would remember him…" Said Izzy.

"Yea…." I yawned. I was still tired. "What time is it?"

"7:53 P.M You've only been out a few hours." Said Mimi.

"I see….where are Kari and the others?..."

"They went home from the bowling lanes." Said Sora.

"I see…." I said disappointed.

"So..I hear you have a girlfriend T.K her name being Ayano..…" Smirked Mimi.

I blushed a little. "How'd you find out?..." I asked.

"Oh I have my sources, but tell me, is she cute? Have you jissed her yet? What was your first date like, everything!"

"Uh…."

"My God Mimi, maybe he doesn't wanna talk about it." Said Sora.

"Oh, you're right, he won't want to talk about it….with these boys around!"

Mimi got up and grabbed Izzy and Joe. "Go help Matt make dinner!" She threw them out of the room. Was Mimi really that scary?

"So T.K…..why are you dating some bimbo?" Said Mimi.

"Wait…what?..."

"Mimi!"

"You know I'm right Sora, the T.K we know wouldn't date someone like Ayano. So spill it T.K."

"Mimi, if you forgot he isn't exactly the same T.K…"

"Oh really? Then what's this?" Mimi took a piece of folded paper out of her pocket. The blood from my face drained.

"Mimi did you go through T.K's things?"

"I'm glad I did. This note gave me quite an insight. What's going on between you Ayano…and Kari.."

Now even Sora looked at me.

"Uh…well…umm…"

"Spill it blondie."

I sighed. I told them everything that happened. From how I decided to date Ayano, how Kari started to act weird, and to the kiss.

"Kari is soooo jealous, I knew that girl didn't think of you as just a friend."

"She feels horrible about it though…she cheated on Davis." I said.

Sora looked at me. "T.K, if you didn't like Ayano, then why are you dating her?"

"Well…that no one knows about..except Patamon." I twiddled my thumbs around.

"Well?..." Asked Mimi.

"I lied to Kari. I had to make a deal with Ayano."

"What kind of deal?..." Asked Sora.

"To keep Ayano from not telling anyone, she said she wanted to be my girlfriend. I thought about what I would do if I still had my memories. Something tells me I made a promise to Kari….to protect her from anything…so I accepted the deal."

Sora smiled at me. "You're still keeping the promise?"

"You know the promise?..."

Sora enveloped me in a hug. "You really have a good heart T.K, it remembers everything." She let go of me. "I'm guessing Kari can't remember what happened considering she was sick…but on our first adventure, when Kari was sick in Machine city, you promised Tai you would protect Kari no matter what. And you did, you protected her from Piedmon and you rescued her from the Dark Ocean."

"Really?..."

I heard some sniffling and I turned to see Mimi. She was tearing. "That's so sweet, you still keep a childhood promise, and you don't even remember it, THAT'S SOOOO CUTEEEEEEEEE I WISH A BOY WOULD DO THAT FOR MEEEEEEE!"

I sweat dropped. "Uhh…yea.. Mimi"

"T.K."

I turned to Sora.

"How do you feel about Kari?"

"I don't know…she's a nice person, a great friend…I don't know how I felt about her before though…"

"How do you feel about her now?"

"She's nice and all….I don't know if I have feelings for her…but either way..I think it would be best if I just stayed friends with her."

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING T.K!" Yelled Mimi.

"YOU LOVE HER JUST ADMIT IT!"

"Listen..even if I did love her, which I don't, she has Davis, and I can't interfere with that, not to mention, you know, I'm only 15!"

Mimi didn't say anything.

"You know he's right Mimi, about the Davis part, love doesn't have an age T.K, take it from me." Sora winked at me.

Sora and Mimi got up. "We'll call you when dinner is ready."

They left the room and I lay back on my bed. Then I noticed something, where was Patamon?

* * *

><p>"I hate that he can't remember anything Gatomon…"<p>

Gatomon just gave me a worried stare. "He'll be okay Patamon, he's remembered his mom and Cody!"

"But why can't he remember me?"

Gatomon just looked at the floor. "I don't know…maybe it's the relationships he has with humans that make him remember."

"Does that mean he'll never remember me?.."

"No of course not, maybe it'll take him little while longer."

I sighed. Gatomon gave me a worried stare again and then licked my face. "You're cute when you're tensed up."

I blushed, she knew how to make me feel better.


	9. Chapter 10 part 3

Just a few words. I haven't generally thanked everyone for the review, so thank you!

I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I wanna try to finish it before college starts.

Any opinions on the character development itself?

And i set a poll on my profile, basically vote if you want a sequel to the sole DD.

thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Worries<p>

When I got home from the bowling alley, all I could do was worry about T.K. I put my bag away in my room and changed into more comfortable clothes. I walked out into the living room and saw Tai sitting on the couch. He looked at me.

"You alright?.." Asked Tai.

"Yea…no…I don't know, I'm worried about T.K."

"What happened?"

"He remembered something while we were bowling, a bowling ball with wings…or something like that. And he suddenly just started to get weak…I don't know..Ken and Davis took him home."

"Hmmm, let me call Matt and some of the older digidestined, maybe they can help T.K."

Tai took out his cell phone and called the others. I sat down on the couch next to him and decided to watch T.V to try and keep my mind off of my troubles.

After a few minutes Tai put away his phone. Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Matt are gonna go to T.K."

"Why'd you call all of them?"

"They didn't see T.K yet, so it'd be good for him."

"I guess." My stomach grumbled.

"Didn't eat yet?"

"No, is there anything to eat?"

"Well mom and dad are out right now, she left us some money to get some take-out, you want anything in specific?"

"No…get whatever you want."

"Alright."

Tai went over to the kitchen table, grabbed the money and left.

About 30 minutes later Tai came back with Chinese food. "I got your favorite, Sesame chicken."

"Thanks Tai." I gumbled.

"Food doesn't make YOU feel better? My god what will?"

"The situation is serious Tai, I won't feel better automatically."

"You're right, so what will make you feel better?"

"I don't know Tai….maybe if T.K gets better obviously."

"Well aside from that….I know, I'll let you hug Davis."

I smiled a little. For a few reasons. One I've hugged Davis plenty of times, two it was funny Tai saying he would let me, and three, I already had my first kiss that he didn't know about."

"Seeee, I told you, go ahead you can hug Davis once."

"You do realize, that I've hugged him more than once."

"Well as long as you didn't go past that, or try to kiss him."

"Yea..about that, wait, that day I went out with him, how did you know he even mentioned kissing? You just randomly sent a message, how did you know?"

Tai sighed. "Do you really want to know that answer?"

I thought about it. If I did, I probably would be paranoid for life. "No…"

"That's a good girl, so about Daivs…."

"Don't worry, you can't catch us all the time." I smirked mischievously.

"Aren't you a representation of light?"

"I am…in the digital world….."

"I'm banishing you from ever going out, you're getting homeschooled now." Both Tai and I looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

After we finally stopped I looked at him. "Thanks Tai."

"No problem, that's what big brothers are for. And as for T.K…have a little hope, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

I played with my food a little. The kiss with T.K was on my mind.

"Hey Tai….what if, you know…I was with T.K and not Davis?..."

Tai looked at me funny. And then looked at me suspiciously, his eyes narrowing at me. "What's going on?..."

"Nothing I'm just curious."

"You've never asked that question before, and hell I'm pretty sure that was never on your mind up until a few days ago, so spill it."

Damn he knew me good. "Nothing Tai! I just want to know your opinion."

Ti sighed. "Well…honestly speaking? I would trust T.K more with you than Davis, only because of how he's protected you over the years. I'm not saying I prefer him over Davis, but I would just trust him more."

"And if I happened to kiss him?..."

Tai choked on his food. "YOU KISSED HIM?"

"No…no…hypothetically speaking."

Tai calmed down. "Well, he would end up the same as Davis then."

"And what's that?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Dead."

I looked at him, he wasn't smiling, I don't think he was kidding. A change of subject was needed.

"Hey…where's Gatomon?"

"Oh, she said something about meeting up with Patamon or something. Is something going on between those two?"

"I think so..Gatomon hasn't said a word about it though."

"No kidding…"

A few hours later, I was in bed trying to get to sleep. Gatomon still hadn't returned home, but I wasn't worried, she was probably having another late night escapade.

"Can't sleep…"

I got out of bed and turned on my bedroom light. I thought about Davis and how I felt towards him. I wasn't sure how to feel towards him, I didn't know what to do. I ruffed up my hair.

"I hate being a teenager."

I needed a way to fall asleep.

"Maybe reading a boring history book will do the trick…" I thought.

I went to my bad and unzipped it.

"Damn.." I thought. I reached in and pulled out T.K's jacket, I forgot to give it to him. Then an idea came into my head.

I put on the jacket, shut off my light and went back to bed.

T.K's smell still lingered in the jacket, it gave me a familiar comfort, like he was there, holding me, protecting me. The jacket kept me nice and warm.

"I'm not giving his jacket back…"

Sleep came instantly.

* * *

><p>"T.K do you really think this is a good idea?" Asked Patamon.<p>

"Honestly? I don't know, but we have to go at some point right. Izzy did have a point, I have to go to the digital world."

"But why alone?"

"I just…have to see something."

It was a long day after school, I didn't even mention to the others I was going. I gave Ayano the excuse that my head was hurting and that I was heading home. I was at the school computer lab. Although I should've learned how to access the portal on my own, it was giving me a headache.

"Do you know how to work the portal Patamon?"

"Nope, you guys did it usually, we just tagged along for the ride."

"Great…"

"But all you guys usually did was put the D-3 in front of the computer and said digi-port open."

"Really? That's it?"

"Well yea…but you also have to look where you want to go."

"Not to mention how to actually getting the portal on…."

"You know your not so different from your brother T.K."

Both me and Patamon turned to the door and saw Tai standing there.

"What do you mean by that?..."

"You like doing things on your own. You're a lone wolf."

I gave him a funny look.

"Anyway, why are you going to the digital world alone?"

"I just have to see something."

"Then I'll come along."

"You don't have to."

"Nonsense, besides, you can't even open the portal on your own."

I sighed. "Point taken."

Tai walked over and almost in an instant the digital portal opened up."

"Any place specifically you'd like to go?"

"Where I lost my memories."

Tai gave me a stern look. "Alright."

Once the location was set, Tai looked at me and said. "Now just say the magic words." I nodded.

"Digiport open!"

* * *

><p>"So?..."<p>

I played with my fingers. I told Yolie to come over to my house after school. I told Yolie I wanted to tell her something. But I was hesitating.

"Come on Kari, you can't stay quiet, its about T.K right?"

I nodded.

"You love him don't you?"

I nodded again.

"I so knew it."

"I don't know what to do Yolie…"

"Duh, tell him you do."

"I would..I really would…but I'm with Davis."

"Well…how do you feel towards Davis?"

"I don't know…I like him, I just…don't want to hurt him. It wouldn't be fair to Davis."

Yolie gave me a concerned look. "Kari when it comes to love…not everyone turns out happy. If you stay with Davis just to keep him happy, how happy will you be? What will happen to your happiness? What will happen to your relationship? You guys would end up breaking apart just because of that rift."

I sighed, she was right.

"Do you think you could love Davis one day?"

I thought about it. Davis was kind, sweet, caring, and protective. He had great qualities in him; any girl would be lucky to have him. But there was something he was missing. But I couldn't name it though, which led me into more confusion.

"I don't know Yolie…"

Yolie sighed. "Sometimes I hate us girls…"

* * *

><p>"So this is where it happened…."<p>

I stood off the cliff and looked down where I fell.

"Yea….do you remember anything T.K?"

I looked around, but remembered nothing.

"No…it just seems too new to me."

"Hey T.K look what I found!"

I turned around and saw Patamon flying to me holding a stereo.

"A stereo?.." Both Tai and I said at the same time.

"Yea, you played the music for us that night when I was with Gatomon."

"So you two do have something goin' on.." Smirked Tai.

"Well its nothing like what humans do…"

Both Tai and I looked at each other and laughed.

Patamon placed the stereo by my feet.

"Play the music!"

I pressed the play button and slow melodic tunes came out.

"Were you guys dancing to this?" Asked Tai.

"Uhh..yea…" Blushed Patamon.

I smiled at Patamon. I closed my eyes and let the music take flow of me. And then some images popped into my head, like snapshots.

The image of a big beautiful full moon.

Dressed as a waiter serving Patamon and Gatomon.

Looking behind me in moving bushes.

A beautiful Kari in her pajamas.

Dancing in the moonlight.

Feeling something new.

And falling.

I opened my eyes. "I remember, some parts of that night."

"Really?" Asked Patamon.

"Yea…I remember being a waiter to you, and then dancing with Kari and—"

"Wait you danced with Kari?" Both Tai and Patamon asked.

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Yea…is that a big deal?"

"Well it was Valentine's Day…" Said Patamon.

"And best friends don't usually slow dance together in the moonlight…its too romantic." Said Tai.

"Well that's the thing…I remembered something else…something I don't think I even knew when I had my memories."

"What's that?"

"I'm not exactly sure, it was this weird feeling…I don't know. But I remember falling off the cliff too."

Tai and Patamon looked at each other.

"Patamon why don't you go look for things that can also jog T.K's memories."

Patamon nodded and flew away.

Tai walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the cliff.

"Sit with me T.K."

I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Sora told me, about what you said. How you kept the promise."

I swallowed hard, I was hoping that was the only thing she told Tai.

"I just wanna say T.K, I never really thanked you for protecting Kari when I wasn't there. I always felt better when you were there for her. Sure I was sure she could take care of herself and the other digidestined were there for her…but if you were there, I knew she would be safe no matter what. Thank you T.K. Thank you for keeping the promise for so long."

I looked at Tai, I didn't really know what to say.

"If you didn't push her out of the way that night..I don't know what I would've done. I almost lost her once because of me, I don't know what I would have done if I actually lost her."

I looked at Tai, the leader of the digidestined. Here he was thanking me for something I did, and I couldn't even remember what exactly.

Tai put his hand on my shoulder.

"I could honestly say that I would be proud to have you as a brother."

And then it all hit me instantly. Tai taking care of me when Matt wasn't around. He was playing the big brother role to me, he treated me like I was his own blood. He led all of us when the odds were against us.

"Courageous Tai…" I said.

He looked at me in the eyes.

"I remember you Tai, maybe it was just because you don't wear the goggles anymore." I joked.

Tai gave me a huge grin.

"Welcome back T.K."

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna know see something Yolie?"<p>

"What?"

I went into my closet and pulled out T.K's jacket.

"That's T.K's jacket isn't it?"

"Yea…"

"What about it? Shouldn't you give that back to him?"

"I should….."

"But you won't….why not Kamiya?"

I sighed and put the jacket on.

Yolie opened her eyes in surprise. "In a weird way Kari…it suits you."

"That's not the only thing….I actually NEED it to sleep now."

"Uhh…even I don't do that with Ken."

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I tugged the jacket closer to me.

"I'm pathetic aren't I?"

Yolie smiled.

"No, you're just a love struck teenager."


	10. Chapter 11 part 3

Chapter 3: Pains

The ball went in the hoop and the buzzer rang ending the game. Our team had won 53-51. I didn't want to admit it, but I largely helped bring our team to victory scoring half the points. The crowd went wild. It felt good to win, real good. The familiar feeling went coursing through my body.

"T.K! T.K! T.K!" The crowd roared my name and my team picked me up putting me on their shoulders. I smiled broadly. I looked out to the crowds; I could see Ayano in her cheerleader outfit smiling at me. I didn't smile back at her; I looked over to the audience and looked for single person. I could see her ruby chocolate eyes staring at me. I smiled at her and she returned it.

The team put me back down and we returned to the locker room. I went over to my locker and opened it up.

"You know T.K, for a guy who has amnesia you played like a pro." My teammate Sasuke said.

"I think he maybe faking it." Joked my other teammate Torumaru.

I smiled at them. "Don't be jealous all the girls were drooling over me."

"Yea yea." The replied. I went over to the showers and washed my body clean. The bandages on my head were finally removed and I could actually feel my hair now. Once I finished up, I put on my clothes and started to head out.

"Good game Takaishi, I'm glad your amnesia isn't holding you back."

"Thanks coach." I said walking out.

"T.K!" Yelled Ayano. She ran over to me and hugged me. I wouldn't return the hug normally but I saw Kari behind Ayano. I hugged her tight and put on my best act.

"How's my baby doing?"

She kissed me.

"I hope our kiss before the game brought you some luck."

"Not really.." I thought.

"You know it did Ayano!" I said with the biggest smile in the world.

"Great game T.K!" Said Kari from behind.

Ayano let go of me. "Thanks Kari." I said.

"Yea bro, its like you never had amnesia!" Said Davis.

"What can I say? I'm a natural!" I laughed.

Ayano put her arm around my waist.

"We should get going T.K"

"In a bit Ayano I just wanna talk to my friends first."

"Alright." She smiled politely at me. I knew it was fake.

Davis held Kari's hand.

Who am I kidding? Kari seems to be happy with Davis, I must be just imagining things, Kari is not jealous, and I just like her as a friend. What do I care?

"You alright T.K?" Asked Kari.

I looked at her, she knew me better than I knew myself, literally.

"Yea." I laughed. "Just a little tired."

"I can make you feel better…" Said Ayano.

I looked at her and smiled. "I know you can Ayano."

Ayano dragged me, "Then let's go…"

I turned around to my friends, "I'll see you guys later…." I said a little sadly.

Me and Ayano left the school and the moment we were alone I let go of her hand.

"How long do I have to keep this up for Ayano?..."

"As long as I want." She smiled smugly.

I sighed.

"To protect Kari…" I thought.

"Why do you want me as your boyfriend, I don't even like you. How can you be enjoying this?"

Ayano looked at me.

"Is it so hard to believe that I genuinely want you to like me?"

I was surprised by her answer.

"You know, before you lost your memories, you wouldn't ever pay attention to any girl in our school. It was impossible to even get your attention. Sure you were nice to all of us, but you never wanted to even give any one a chance, and I wanted that so badly. The only girl you would ever give any attention to was Kari. We all believed that you had feelings for her, but you never went for them. And when she started to go out with Davis we all thought our chance had come, but no, it was all the same. You still gave her all your attention. And when you lost your memories, you finally gave me some attention, and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. But then that all came crashing down when she kissed you. When I was about to kiss you. She destroyed all hope for me. But then you came and told me not to tell Davis. I couldn't resist T.K, call it jealousy, call it obsession, call it evil, but I'll do anything to win your heart."

I was appalled by what she said. She genuinely had feelings for me.

"I really want you to like me T.K, even if it means being in a fake relationship until you feel it is real."

Then I realized something, she would not stop until I returned her feelings.

"Is there no other way?"

She looked at me. "Well you could always break up with me, but then I will go to Davis."

I sighed. "Any other way?"

"No."

I looked at Ayano. In all honesty, she may have been obsessed with me, more than any other girl in the school, but she wasn't evil, she was just terribly heart broken. I felt bad for her.

"Why do you like me so much?"

She smiled at me. "It was because of the first time I met you. About 2 years ago. Back then I wasn't as pretty..or even skinny. I was fat and ugly. One day a bunch of girls were making fun of me, and then you came along. You defended me, telling them that they were truly ugly and that I was the beautiful one. You were the first person to ever call me beautiful T.K, and truly mean it. After that, I wanted you so bad. I lost weight, I changed the way I look, just so I could be beautiful to you, so one day I could be yours. T.K I don't just like you, I love you."

I understood everything then. She wasn't evil, or even obsessive for that matter, it was her insecurities. They still controlled her, she couldn't see how beautiful she was, how she could get any guy now.

"Ayano…do you consider yourself beautiful?"

"What?.." She asked confused by my question.

"When you look in a mirror, do you see yourself, or do you see the same girl from 2 years ago?"

"I..I don't know what you're talking about."

I walked closer to her.

"Be honest with yourself Ayano."

Ayano clenched her teeth. She turned her back to me.

"I expect you to pick me up tomorrow from school. Don't be late."

Ayano proceeded to walk away.

"There's more to her than I thought…"

* * *

><p>"You seem distant tonight.." Said Davis.<p>

He was walking me home, but we took our time.

"I'm just tired."

"I would normally believe that, but you were full of energy before we met T.K."

I looked at Davis. He knew me better than I thought.

"You know, ever since he's gotten amnesia, you've been acting different. I would understand that he's your best friend and you're worried about him, but it's strained our relationship a lot. You don't even seem happy with me anymore."

I stopped walking and looked at Davis. I felt so guilty then.

"I'm sorry Davis, I just..its Ayano, I don't know if she makes T.K happy."

"Well he seems happy, they've already started to kiss, if not make out. We haven't even shared our first kiss yet."

I wasn't fair to Davis, he deserved a kiss. I leaned in towards him but he turned his cheek.

"I don't want it to be forced either Kari…"

I bit my lip. "How about we make that camping trip to the digital world this weekend..it'd be a nice getaway don't you think?" I said.

Davis looked and smiled. "That's a good idea, I'll tell the others tonight."

I hugged him. "I'm sorry I've been making you feel so bad Davis, I'll try to make things better."

"You already have Kari."

* * *

><p>After the talk with Ayano I headed straight home. But once I did the phone rang. I answered quickly.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey T.K its Davis."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Well I was talking to Kari and we decided to move the camping trip up to his weekend, is that alright with you?"

"That's actually perfect, I've been wanting to explore the digital world."

"Awesome, I'll call the others, just get yourself ready for this weekend, we leave early Saturday morning."

"Alright, I'll see you in school tomorrow, bye."

* * *

><p>I did what Ayano had asked me and picked her up from her home.<p>

"Good you came on time."

"Well I had to didn't I?"

"Whatever, let's just go."

We started to walk towards the school. We didn't say anything to each other, uncomfortable with each other. Once we had gotten close she grabbed my hand and intertwined it with my fingers.

"I will make you like me T.K." She said as we walked into campus.

Hand in hand we walked together. I got used to the stares the other girls gave me in campus. I wondered how I dealt with it before.

"Hey T.K!" I looked over and saw Cody running towards me.

"Oh hey what's up Cody?"

"I need to talk to you…in private if you don't mind."

I looked at Ayano. "Of course, take your time." Ayano smiled. She kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you in class." She said and walked away.

"Its still hard to believe you have a girlfriend T.K."

I gave a fake smile. "Well had to break from the old ways at some point right? But anyway what'd you need to talk about."

"About the camping trip, I can't go this weekend, I have a test on Monday and Kendo practice with my grandfather."

"What seriously?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I can't go. Besides you remember me, so its not a big deal if I don't go."

I gave a small laugh. "Well its not just that…I'll be the fifth wheel…everyone there is going as a couple."

Cody gave a small smile. "You'll be fine, the digimon will keep you company. Besides, this trip is for you, so you won't be totally alone right? Although too bad you can't take Ayano with you right."

"Yea…right…"

"Is something wrong T.K?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well as your DNA digivolving partner, I have to pick up on these things."

"Well…"

"Hey you guys!"

We turned to see Yolie and Ken walking towards us.

"What'cha talking about?" Asked Yolie.

"Well T.K was about to tell—"

"We were talking about how Cody can't come this weekend." I quickly cut in. I didn't want Yolie to find out about my deal and then tell Kari.

Cody gave me a quizzical stare.

"What are you serious? It'll be awesome though!"

"I'm busy this weekend, so I won't be able to participate."

"What can be more important then this trip?"

"Yolie its not a big deal, Cody already explained the situation." I said.

"Well, we can always talk about this later, we're going to be late for class." Said Ken.

"You're right, let's go." I said.

* * *

><p>"Can this class get anymore boring?.." I thought. Algebra had to be one of the most boring classes in the world. And no matter how many times you do certain problems, they always find an annoying way to change it up so it doesn't make sense anymore.<p>

I looked over and saw Ayano and T.K sitting next to each other. Ayano was looking at T.K and T.K was paying attention to class. I smirked knowing T.K wasn't giving her any attention.

"No Kari, it's not like that matters, you're with Davis, remember Davis!"

I looked at Ayano and she ripped out an empty piece of paper. She wrote something on it, folded it up and passed it to T.K."

Great they were passing notes. At least they weren't bored.

Back and forth they passed the note. But it seemed Ayano was getting a little frustrated the more she got the note back. But then finally when the note was passed back to T.K he read it. He looked at Ayano and nodded. Class ended and T.K proceeded to crumple up the note and throw it out. They both walked out of class and I stayed behind. I peered into the garbage bin and stared at the crumpled paper ball.

Should I invade their privacy? I bit my lip. If Gatomon were here, curiosity would have killed her. I took the ball out and walked out of class. I quickly went over to my locker to change my books and walked to my next class. I sat down quickly opened all my books and waited for the teacher to come in. I unwrapped the note and read what it had to say.

_Hey you._

_What's up Ayano?_

_We need to "talk" after school._

_And what do you mean by "talk"?_

_You know what I mean._

_I can't…I have practice. _

I was confused why would T.K want to refuse "talking?"

_Both you and I know that you don't have practice today._

_Come on Ayano just not today._

_Why are you hanging out with different girls? A certain brunette in particular?_

What was going on? By brunette did she mean me? And was T.K really seeing other girls?

_No I'm not, I'm just tired. And even if I was hanging out with Kari what's it to you?_

_I never said anything about Kari. But oh well, I know a certain someone who deserves to hear about a certain secret though._

That's where the note ended. And where T.K nodded to Ayano. What was going on between them? I need to talk to Yolie. I took out my D-Terminal and sent Yolie a email.

_We need to talk ASAP._

-Kari

I put my D-Terminal in my pocket. The teacher came in, class was starting.

* * *

><p>"So what's so important that you had to email me about?" Asked Yolie.<p>

The last class of the day was finished and Yolie and I were standing by our lockers.

"Well…just read this." I handed her the crumpled piece of paper.

She read it over and her eyes showed how surprised she was.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I uh…found it in the trash can…"

Yolie gave me a funny look.

"First you have his jacket…now you're going through the trash for his things…Kari you'll make fine stalker one day."

"Yolie!"

Yolie laughed. "I'm kidding! But this is a little weird, do you think the secret she was talking about was the kiss?"

"I think so.."

"Its weird though, it seems like she's blackmailing T.K with this."

"Yea but what good can she get from blackmailing T.K, she's already dating T.K…"

Both Yolie and I opened our eyes in realization.

"UNLESS SHE'S BLACKMAILING T.K INTO DATING HER!" We both said at the same time.

A pang of guilt went through me then. "He's dating her only because he's protecting me…."

Yoie sighed. She grabbed my arm. "Follow me, we have to make sure this is true."

"We can't confront T.K about this! He'll deny!"

"We're not, we're going to the powerhouse of gossip."

"The what?..."

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you think she's the powerhouse of gossip…" I said.<p>

We were in the flower and tea club room.

"Well she is…" Said Yolie.

"Well even though I hate to admit it, I sure am!" Said Mimi.

"Its definitely not a good thing to admit…." Said Sora

"Well anywayyyyy." Said Mimi. "What do my two favorite girls need?"

"Well…." I said. "Have you heard anything about T.K and Ayano?"

Mimi and Sora gave each other a look. They did.

"Well.." Said Mimi. "I know they're going out and T.K is pretty happy about it."

"Are you sure?" Said Yolie.

Mimi and Sora gave each other another look.

"Yea…why, what'd you guys hear?"

"Well…" Said Yolie.

"We think Ayano is blackmailing T.K into dating her."

"WHAT?" Yelled Sora and Mimi. "Where'd you hear that?"

"We didn't hear it." I said. "Just take a look at this."

I handed them the note and they both looked it over and after they finished reading they both gave each other yet another look.

"So what do you guys know?" I asked.

"What?..we don't know anything." Said Mimi.

"Then why do you guys keep looking at each other?" Said Yolie.

They both sighed. "Don't tell T.K anything okay?" Said Sora.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he's doing this for you Kari, he knows you care about Davis a lot, he doesn't want you to get hurt." Said Sora.

"Then you know about the kiss?..."

Both Sora and Mimi nodded.

I felt really embarrassed then.

Sora came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed Kari, the matters of the heart are always complicated."

I didn't say anything.

"Do you love him?" Asked Sora.

Yolie started to crack up at that moment. She literally rolled on the floor laughing.

"Uh..Yolie..we were kind of having a heart to heart moment.." Said Sora.

"I'm sorry….." Yolie continued to laugh. "Its just that, she can't even sleep without wearing his jacket!"

'YOLIE!" I screamed. My face flushed with embarrassment.

Mimi started to laugh too. "I'm sorry, that is a little funny…"

Sora held a small smile. "I think its sweet."

I sighed. "You can laugh Sora…"

Sora burst out laughing.

After about 5 minutes of continuous laughter they finally stopped. Tears flowing down their eyes.

"Well I'm assuming you do love him right?" Asked Sora.

"Yea…" I said.

"When did you realize it?" Asked Mimi.

"Well…it was little after I kissed him. He carried me home and—"

"AWWWWW HE CARRIED YOU HOME?" Both Mimi and Yolie yelled.

"Uhh..yea…it was just he took care of me so much. I was an idiot not to realize it sooner..I wish I did. But he had this aura about him, that I wanted…that I needed. And when I finally did get home, I couldn't sleep without his jacket around me, and that's when I realized it."

"WHY CAN'T A BOY CARRY ME HOME?" Yelled Mimi.

Sora sweatdropped. "Right…anyway back to the matter at hand..Kari, you do know you're going to have to tell T.K you're feelings right?"

"How can I? I would hurt Davis so bad."

"I know this is tough Kari…but you're going to have to, its love, its never easy."

"I told her the same thing." Yolie said.

"And besides, what Ayano doing to T.K is horribly wrong, she's taking advantage of him. You have to end this Kari, its either going to end up hurting Davis, or leave T.K in pain, that's all I can say…"

I stayed silent. It was T.K or Davis. There was no other way out. Only one could be happy.

"Say Sora…while we're on the topic…." Said Yolie. "Does T.K have any feelings for Kari?"

I looked up, that was a good question. Did he feel the same way for me?

Sora and Mimi smiled at each other. "He's confused at the moment, he thinks you don't love him. But I'm sure once you tell him, he'll realize it right away."

I sighed. Nothing was ever easy.

"Well anyway, I guess we should get going, I have to pack tonight, have to get up super early tomorrow for our trip." Said Yolie.

"Yea! I almost forgot about it." I said.

I hugged Sora and Mimi, "Thanks for your help guys."

Sora and Mimi walked us out of the room.

I turned around. "Oh and please don't tell Tai about the kiss."

They both smiled at me. "Our lips are sealed."


	11. Chapter 12 part 3

Just a few words...

I'm having serious writer's block that's why its been taking me forever to update. That and college started...so yea. The story itself actually is much longer than i thought it would be. And as for the plot, after this chapter I promise there will be some revelations.

This chapter itself is a bit slow and short, and not the best ones, but its just leading up to the actual problems that will start next chapter. I've just been having a hard time thinking of a way to get to the scene I want itself.

But enough of that, onto the chapter.

Chapter 4: Camping Trip

"This has been a long time coming kid."

My eyes drooped. My knee was in pain.

"Alright toss him back in."

* * *

><p>The alarm buzzed me awake. I looked at the time, 5 A.M.<p>

"Ugh…too early…" I looked over to Patamon, the alarm didn't even faze him. I hit the snooze button and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you, the sister of Tai Kamiya was able to wake up this early." Said Gatomon<p>

"I'm surprised as much as you are." I looked at my clock, it was 5:35 A.M.

"When are we gonna be at T.K's?"

I smiled. "Soon enough Gatomon."

I looked over my bag one final time. Spare clothes, toothbrush, food, drinks, etcetera…

"Something is missing Kari." Said Gatomon.

"What?"

She pointed over to my bed.

I looked over and smiled.

"I can't take that, what would everyone think?"

"Well you do have to give his jacket back at some point Kari. Besides how will you sleep?" She smiled slyly.

"I'll have Davis." I said quickly.

"Uh huh."

"What you think I can't sleep without his jacket?"

"Well the past few days its become your new best friend that's for sure."

I just stared at Gatomon.

"You're gonna have to tell Davis soon, you know that right?"

"I know..."

* * *

><p>I reached T.K's home around 6:30 and rang his doorbell. At first no one answered and I rang the doorbell again. Then I heard some footsteps behind the door.<p>

The door opened and there was T.K's mom, who looked very tired.

"Why hello Kari, here for the trip?"

"Yep."

"Come on in then, let me help you with your bags."

"No its fine Ms. Takaishi, I got it."

I picked up my bags and walked into their living room and put my bags down again.

"Where's T.K?"

"Oh…I think he's still sleeping." T.K's mom laughed.

"You're kidding." I sweat dropped.

"I believe so, he couldn't wake up I think. But that's fine, I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, why don't we sit in the kitchen, we can have some coffee or whatever you like, hot chocolate maybe?"

"Hot chocolate sounds great Ms. Takaishi."

She smiled. "You're just like T.K"

"If it's fine with you T.K's mom, can I go see Patamon?" Asked Gatomon.

"Of course Gatomon, just don't wake up T.K just yet."

"I'll be silent as a kitty."

Gatomon ran over into T.K's room.

We walked into the kitchen and Ms. Takaishi got out the materials for coffee and hot chocolate.

"So how has T.K been in school? I'd like to hear it from your point of view."

"Well he's been good, he's adjusted pretty well, and it's like he never had amnesia to be honest."

"That's good. I've also heard he has a girlfriend now."

I thought about the note I found, and what Mimi and Sora told me. I decided to not say anything about it.

"Yea…Did he tell you?"

Ms. Takaishi gave me a funny look. Then it quickly went away. "Well I do know the powerhouse of gossip myself." She laughed.

I smiled. Then something crossed my mind. Did she know what had happened between T.K and Ayano?

"What do you think about him getting a girlfriend?"

The question caught me completely off guard. I stuttered like a complete moron.

"Bah…uhh…whaa….ii..uhhh…its great!"

She gave me another funny looked and had a small smile on her face.

"Is that so?"

She placed the hot chocolate on the table.

"How's Davis doing?"

I looked at my cup filled with the brown liquid. I took a small sip, it burned my tongue.

I waved my hand in front of my mouth to cool it down.

"You shouldn't have drunk it so quickly." She laughed.

After about 30 seconds, my tongue cooled down.

I took a breath.

"Davis is fine, in fact he should've been here by now, as should the others…"

"They're probably all sleeping." She laughed.

"I hope you're wrong…" I sweat dropped.

Ms. Takashi gave me another funny look. She wanted to say something. She took a sip of her coffee. She looked at me straight into the eyes.

I took a sip of my drink.

"So you kissed T.K?"

I started to choke on my hot chocolate. After coughing for what felt like forever, I looked down, blushing with embarrassment.

"Mimi told me."

"I'm sorry…I hope you're not angry."

"Quite the contrary Kari, I was glad to hear it."

I looked up confused. I saw her smiling at me.

"I'd be glad if you and T.K were dating."

I was really embarrassed now.

"I was very surprised when T.K told me when you two started to date."

"Really?"

She took a sip of her drink. "Well we were eating dinner one day..."

* * *

><p>"So T.K..."<p>

"Yea mom?"

"I found another love letter addressed to you in the mail..."

"You've got to be kidding me...How do they find my address?"

I looked at my son a little surprised. "You're not interested?"

"Not really."

I looked over to Patamon who was busy eating his food. With a stuffed mouth he said, "T.K says he's always too busy for girls."

"Is that so? Well maybe you should be less busy don't you think T.K?"

"I've got more important stuff on my mind."

"Why don't you ask Kari out? She's a nice girl."

T.K started to choke on his food. "Mom how could you say that so bluntly?"

"Don't you like her?"

"No! She's my best friend that's all." T.K looked out the window giving distant look in his eyes. "Besides...she's dating Davis now anyway."

My son didn't even realize his own feelings for the girl.

"You like her don't you?"

"God no mom! Where are you getting all these ideas from? Is Matt saying anything? Did he tell you before i did? Because if he is, none of it is true, he's just trying to embarass me, I have no feelings for Kari Kamiya, she's just a childhood friend."

I started to laugh. "Your denying everything so hard, you like her more than you think."

"I'm just not gonna continue this conversation.."

"You don't have to, I already know the results."

* * *

><p>"T.K...he's very dense when it comes to his own feelings."<p>

"Tell me about it..."

smiled at me. "I hope you help him realize what's in his heart."

The door to T.K's room creaked behind us and I saw a blur of blonde hair running past us.

"MOM I OVERSLEPT THE OTHERS WILL BE HERE-"

He looked at me. And then looked at his mom. Then I noticed he was only in his boxers.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate nonchalantly.

"Nice teddy bear boxers T.K." I said.

T.K ran back to his room screaming.

* * *

><p>We were all gathered around T.K's computer. Everyone had finally arrived around 10. Three and a half hours after we were supposed to meet.<p>

"Now that we're all finally here…" T.K said. "Where exactly will we be going?"

"Where it all began." I said. "File Island, it's a good place to start."

"You know now that I think about it, I don't think any of the us newer digidestined have been there ourselves." Said Davis.

"Yea you're right…" Said Yolie.

"Well I guess we can all experience it together then." Said Hawkmon.

"So only me, Kari and Gatomon are the only ones whose ever been to file island then." Said Patamon.

"Well not really…we went there when it was Spiral Mountain, so you're the only one who knows the original island itself." Said Gatomon.

"Then looks like you'll be leading the way pal." Said T.K.

"I won't let you guys down!" Said Patamon.

"Alright, so does anyone need to use the bathroom or anything before we go?" Asked T.K.

"No." We all said in unison.

"Alright then let's get going."

"Wait!"

We all turned to see T.K's mom.

"T.K, please, be careful."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine, its not like my first time!"

"Just..please honey, you lost your memory before and….I love you T.K, please be cautious. And that goes for the rest of you too."

"We will be Ms. Takashi." We all said together.

"Right then, Kari, if you will." Said T.K.

I nodded and walked to the computer screen. "Digiport open!"

* * *

><p>The meadow of File Island was something to enjoy. It was clear skies, the sun was out, the field was filled with flowers, it was an amazing sight.<p>

"I..I really needed this…" Said. T.K stretching his arms above his head.

"You can say that again." Said Patamon.

"Can you smell all those flowers?" Said Yolie.

"How can you not?" Said Gatomon.

We all fell to the floors and enjoyed the peace and tranquility of the field.

"Its so peaceful." I said. "Isn't this nice?" Asked Davis. "I feel like I can be here with you forever."

I smiled at what he said. But did I feel the same way? I felt guilty for leading Davis on. I had to tell him soon.

"Well I hope you're all enjoying yourselves."

I was surprised to hear that voice. I got up and turned around and saw an old man giving us a toothy grin.

"Gennai!' We all said.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Davis.

"Well I heard from Izzy what had happened to T.K" Gennai walked up to T.K. "I take it you don't remember me?"

"Well…I've heard stories of you, but I don't remember you." Replied T.K.

Gennai shook his head. "Its a shame…I've seen you as a child, to a teenager…but I did not expect this….but there is always hope, right T.K?"

"Uhhh…..yea?"

Gennai smiled. He fished for something in his pocket. "When I heard of your predicament I created something."

Gennai held something in his fist. He took T.K's hand and placed something in it. "Of course it's not the real thing, only a replica, but it should help jog your memory."

* * *

><p>I opened my hand and there was lying a sort of necklace. I examined it further, looking at the tag of it. There was a design in the middle of the tag. It looked like the sun was rising over a cliff. There will always be light in the darkest of places…that light was called hope. And then a surge of memories hit me.<p>

"_T.K don't worry I'll protect you!" _

"_Like the flying bat-pig can do anything!" Cackled Devimon. _

"_I'll always protect T.K no matter what!" _

"_Patamon!'_

"_Patamon digivolve to…."_

"_T.K, KARI NOO!" Yelled Angemon. _

"_Have faith in yourself T.K, you can save everyone."_

"_Matt's right, I'm the only one left, I have to save everyone, I have to have faith in myself!" _

_Angemon digivolve to…_

* * *

><p>"PATAMON!" I yelled.<p>

Patamon flew over to me and was flying in front of my face.

"What's wrong T.K?"

I looked at him. I remembered everything about him. Our experiences, the reasons why we were best friends, and the fact that we could always rely on each other.

I smiled at him. "I remember you buddy."

Patamon grew a large smile on his face.

I grabbed Patamon and spun him around in a circle.

"I remember! I remember! I REMEMBER!"


	12. Chapter 13

Yes, I am alive. Like i said before, writer's block hit me hard. But i think its starting to dissipate. This chapter is a bit boring, a lot of it was forced, but this chapter was just leading into something better. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Primary Village

"Finally…we're here." Said Gatomon.

"Does any of this look familiar T.K?" Asked Patamon.

"Not yet…"

"Come on T.K, maybe awakening some digimon from their eggs will jog your memory." Patamon said.

Patamon flew away with T.K following him.

"I guess we should let those two do their own thing for now." Said Yolie. "Why don't we all go exploring and meet up later tonight?"

"Sounds good." Said Davis.

Davis grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's find out why they call it Primary Village."

I smiled at him, "Sounds great, come on Gatomon."

"Actually I think I'll go with Patamon and T.K."

"Huh, why?"

"No reason." Said Gatomon skipping away.

"Hey Gatomon wait up!' Yelled Veemon.

* * *

><p>"There are so many eggs…"<p>

"Funny you said the same thing the first time you came here."

"Where should we start?"

"Well I do need help hatching eggs right where you're standing." Said a familiar voice."

Patamon and I turned around and saw an Elecmon.

"Elecmon!" Said Patamon. Patamon flew over to Elecmon. "How have you been? I hope it hasn't been too much trouble running Primary Village by yourself."

"Nonsense Patamon! I've been having pretty peaceful days since you guys cleaned up 2 years ago. But enough about me, how have you and T.K been?"

"Well…" Said Patamon.

* * *

><p>"Where did they disappear off to? When I get my paws on Patamon…." I grumbled.<p>

"Hey Gatomon slow down! Where's the fire?"

I slowed down for Veemon.

"Why are you in such a rush to see them Patamon? Wouldn't you want to be with Kari?"

"I uh…haven't seen much of them lately."

"You haven't seen much of me either Gatomon."

"Its just important I stay with them."

"Them or Patamon?"

I stopped and turned to look at Veemon.

"You like Patamon, don't you?" Veemon said sadly.

I sighed.

"I kinda figured it out, I heard a lot from Palmon."

"Palmon?"

"She's the powerhouse of gossip…."

"Oh…"

We both just looked at each other, it was a bit awkward, I didn't know what to say.

"Let's find Patamon." Veemon said smiling.

I smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>"How do you think they're doing?" I asked Ken.<p>

"I'm sure Kari and Davis are fine." Responded Ken.

"I was asking about T.K genius."

"You wanted me to think you were asking about T.K, but you really wanted to know more about Kari seeing as she kissed T.K"

I gaped open my mouth.

"How did you know?"

Ken gave me a sly smile. "I'm not becoming a detective for nothing, I do have my sources."

"Mimi?"

Ken scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Who else?"

"No wonder she's called the powerhouse of gossip…oh and by the way Ken."

"Hm?"

I punched his arm.

"Don't tell Davis."

Ken rubbed his arm, "I would die if I did."

I smiled at him. "Good you're learning."

We walked for a few minutes looking at the views of Primary Village.

"By the way, where did Wormmon and Hawkmon go?" Asked Ken.

I gave him a sly smile. "I asked for some alone time."

Ken smiled back.

"Really now…"

* * *

><p>"I see…" Said Elecmon.<p>

"We were hoping coming here would jog some of T.K's memory." I said.

"I'm sure it will won't it T.K?" Asked Elecmon.

T.K was looking far off into the distance, not paying attention to us at all.

"T.K?..."

The wind blew.

"T.K?..."

"Patamon…what's that?..." T.K pointed his arm out and I turned towards the direction he was pointing at.

I sighed.

"Its Inifiniti Mountain."

"Is that where?..."

"Yes."

"Let's go there, right now."

"I'm afraid we can't T.K, not without everyone else."

T.K sighed. "I have a feeling, something will happen if we go there."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, let's just go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, let's go."

"Alright, make me digivolve then."

"Right…how do I do that again?" T.K laughed

"Just say Digi-armor energize."

"Right…Digi-armor energize!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to…..Patamon?..."

"Was that suppose to happen?"

"No….let's try normal digivolving. Just hold your digivice up."

"Ok…"

T.K raised his digivice to the air.

"Patamon digivolve to…..Patamon…."

"What's going on?" Exclaimed T.K.

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p>I was leaning against Davis, we were both under the shade of a tree looking out at Primary Village.<p>

"I wonder what the others are doing right now…" Said Davis.

"Enjoying the weather probably…its so nice here.."

"I hope T.K's remembered something by now."

"Hopefully."

"I actually miss T.J"

"T.K you twit."

Davis laughed. "You know I'm really happy I ended up with you."

I squirmed a little. Guilt going through my body. "Why do you think that?.."

"Because you're light! You have the personality of light, hell you're the embodiment of it."

"I really don't deserve you Davis…"

* * *

><p>"Where is everybody?" Complained Yolie.<p>

It was night, and everybody was supposed to meet up by now at the entrance.

"We had to set the fire by ourselves too…ugh…Kamiya is gonna pay." Said Yolie.

"Don't worry they'll get here soon." Said Ken. "Look here comes somebody now."

Out of the darkness came Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon and Wormmon.

"Where have you guys been?" Asked Yolie.

"Well I went to look for Patamon and never found them…they just disappeared." Said Gatomon.

"I followed." Veemon shrugged.

"Why?.." Asked Ken.

"Well…" Said Veemon.

Veemon looked over to Gatomon and saw her squirming a little.

"I just wanted to." He responded.

"And we just bumped into them only a few minutes ago." Said Hawkmon.

"Well we still gotta wait for everyone else…" Said Yolie.

"Speaking of which." Said Ken. "Here come more people."

This time it was Kari and Davis who came out of the darkness.

"Well its about time you two got here, I had to set the fire all by myself!" Said Yolie.

"Don't forget about me…" Said Ken.

"Yea yea…" Said Yolie.

"Sorry…we just got distracted." Said Kari.

"Distracted huh?" Yolie nudged at Davis.

"Its not what you think…" Said Davis.

"I'm sureeeeee" Said Yolie.

Davis sighed. "And you guys thought I was the crazy one."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Yelled Yolie.

"Come on guys..not now..I'm exhausted." Kari said sitting down.

"Where's the food?" Asked Davis.

"Don't know. Said Yolie. "You're the one whose gonna cook."

"Whaaaaaattt"

"Hey we started the fire, only right if you cooked."

"Oh come on, you guys just got here really early!"

"That's no excuse just cook!'

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Both Kari and Ken sighed.

"I'll boil the water." Said Kari.

"I'll prepare the food." Said Ken.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Patamon where are we?"<p>

"I don't know!"

I sat on the floor. "You really can't find the entrance?"

"I didn't think I'd forget where it was at night…" Said Patamon.

Patamon's ears flopped down in being sad.

"Hey, I'm sorry buddy, you've had a rough day as it is." T.K said while rubbing Patamon's ear.

"I can't digivolve…or find the way back. What use am I T.K?..."

"Patamon..don't blame yourself. It's probably because I have amnesia. Don't ever blame yourself pal. If anything it's my fault."

"Come on T.K….don't say that, ugh…we're both so depressed I hate it…"

"I know what you mean.."

"Then let's not blame ourselves at all, when the time comes, I'll digivolve again."

"Sounds good buddy." T.K smiled.

T.K pulled Patamon in for a big hug.

"Hey T.K…do you hear that?..."

"Hear what?"

Patmon flew up a little.

"I hear yelling…"

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"You know I'm glad you guys fight a lot." I said.

Everyone paused and turned to see T.K and Patamon.

"Well its about time you showed up." Said Gatomon.

"Hey wait…" Said Ken. "How do you know Yolie and Davis fight a lot?"

"Good question…" I said.

And then everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DAVIS GIVE THAT BACK<em>

_A LOVE LETTER FOR KEN OOOOooooOOO_

_ITS AN INVITATION TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY YOU MORON, YOU KNOW THE ONE YOUR NOT INVITED TO ANYMORE!_

There was loud static. And just like that it was gone.

_WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT YOU GOGGLE HEADED IDIOT!_

_NO, WE HAVE TO GO LEFT FOUR EYES!_

* * *

><p>The static re-appeared and just like it came, it was gone.<p>

I opened my eyes to see a pair of very worried ruby-hazel eyes looking at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea…" I said getting up slowly.

I looked over to Davis and Yolie who were now quietly making dinner.

"Courage and Friendship….Love and Sincerity."

They looked at me.

I gave them a toothy smile.

"I remember you guys. Thank God you guys never stop fighting."

* * *

><p>"Man that was goood…" Said Davis.<p>

"By what I remember you like all food Davis." Remarked T.K.

"Well its not the only thing I like…" Davis said putting his arm around me.

"So this problem with digivolving.." Said Ken. "I was thinking about it and I think I know what the problem is. The fact lies that yes, it is because you have amnesia. But, it goes beyond that. There was something special when it comes to digivolving. Even if you regain your memories, I think you still have to find that spark again in order for Patamon to digivolve. In essence, its like asking Patamon digivolve again for the first time."

"So basically, I have to find myself again.." Said T.K.

"Yes, but you also have to be honest with yourself, to know your strengths, and weaknesses. To know what you truly stand for."

Guilt went through my body. Even though Ken was talking about T.K, I knew it was really meant for all of us. If I wasn't honest with Davis, then I couldn't be a digidestined."

"Davis…"

"Yea babe…"

"I have to tell you something." My heart started to pound a mile a minute. I looked over to T.K. His eyes were filled with worry.

"I…I haven't been honest with you."

Davis looked at me confused.

Tension built into the air.

"The reason why I've been so distant…so sad…so upset…is well because…I…I.."

"I kissed Kari, Davis." Said T.K.

Davis looked straight at T.K. Everyone did. I looked at him with horrid shock. What was he thinking?

"Wh…what?.." Said Davis.

"I kissed her. I just needed to know. I was confused with my amnesia and I didn't know…"

Davis got up. "That..doesn't give you an excuse to kiss her." Davis clenched his fist.

T.K stood up as well. The fire was in between them; they were both standing across from each other.

I was shocked, I couldn't let this continue.

"Davis wait!" I said.

"No Kari…he kissed you. He made you feel horrible. It put such a damper on our relationship. The old T.K would have never done this. You're not T.K, no matter how much you remember us or yourself. Your a soulless bastard."

"Davis I'm sorr—" T.K was quickly cut off by a punch to his face.

T.K fell over not resisting. Davis pounced on top of T.K ready to punch him again. Ken quickly came over and grabbed Davis off of T.K.

"YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND T.K! HOW COULD YO DO THAT? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT KARI! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE AMNESIA, YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"I'm sorry Davis…"

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

"This…that…wasn't..what…." I sobbed.

"Its okay Kari…" T.K said getting up.

T.K picked up his bag.

"I'm sorry Davis, I'm sorry Kari. I'll leave you all alone."

T.K walked into the darkness with Patamon following.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 6: He Who Burns Hope

I was behind T.K following him through the darkness. The sun was almost up, we had been walking for hours.

"T.K where are we going? I can hardly see anything in all this darkness."

"The only place we can go, Infiniti Mountain."

"What? I can't digivolve, how are we going to get up there?"

"The old fashioned way, we climb. Well, I'll be climbing you'll be resting on my head." T.K laughed.

"Is this really a time to be joking T.K? And what was that back there? Why'd you take the blame?"

T.K stayed silent. He kept walking through the darkness.

"Well?"

"Something…. its something I would have done if I had my memory still." T.K stopped and turned around. The dark circles under his eyes were too visible. "I have to protect her, I know it, I promised her. I didn't want to see her hurt."

I stayed silent.

"What Ken said about digivolving, even if I get my memories back, I still need that spark to make you digivolve. Maybe that spark isn't for you, but maybe for me. Something I need to know for you to digivolve again."

"But taking the blame for Kari?.."

"Like I said I did it for her, and I think I would've done it even if I was 100%. If she gets hurt…"

"Did you consider what you did could actually make things harder for her and Davis?"

"I did, but she wants Davis, and Davis wants her."

"What about you?"

"I want her to be happy."

"Did you ever think she could be happy with you?"

T.K paused and looked down.

"Let's just keep moving."

* * *

><p>"What kind of friend would do that Ken?"<p>

"I don't know…"

"I mean seriously, he kissed Kari! Did he even consider me when he did it? When did he do it? How did it happen? Why did it happen? Why didn't she tell me?..."

"I wish I had the answers for you Davis."

"I…I can't stay here any longer. C'mon Veemon."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find T.K."

* * *

><p>"Why would T.K do that Yolie?"<p>

"He cares about you that's why. The bonehead doesn't even know it himself."

"Know what?"

"What do you think! He loves you Kari. How obvious can it be now? He took that bullet for you. You just need to tell him how you feel, then the healing can begin."

I sighed and got up. "You're right."

I walked over to my bag and pulled a certain jacket out.

"You brought the jacket?" Asked Gatomon.

I smiled. "Yea, I really couldn't leave it behind."

"Where are you going Kari?" Asked Yolie.

""I'm going to find T.K."

* * *

><p>"Its coming together sir. They're on their way here."<p>

"Good, it's about time I showed those brats what it means to mess with me."

* * *

><p>"You know, I wish climbing mountains wasn't this hard…"<p>

"Well I told you not to do it!"

"Not a chance Patamon, once we get to the top, I just know, I KNOW, I'll find something."

I climbed up further, but a rock under fell off, making me slip.

"!"

"Relax…I'm fine."

"Listen there's a ledge only a few feet up, rest there!"

"Sounds like a plan…"

* * *

><p>"I got his scent Davis…" Said Raidramon.<p>

"Which way is he heading?..."

"North, towards the center of the Island, most likely Infiniti Mountain."

"Why is he heading there?"

"Who knows, let's just catch up to them."

* * *

><p>"Anything Nefertimon?"<p>

"Nothing yet, there are no trails of him at all."

"Maybe we should've stayed on the ground…"

"Or maybe we aren't using our heads enough."

"What do you mean?"

"The only place I could think of where T.K and Patamon would go is to Infiniti mountain."

"You're right! Maybe if we get there fast enough, we'll reach the peak before T.K and Patamon!"

"Right then, hold on Kari!"

* * *

><p>"You look exhausted T.K, maybe we should just rest up here."<p>

"No way, we're almost there, besides, its just a straight spiral path up to the peak now."

"T.K…I just don't know, we should really turn back."

"You really think we're gonna turn back after coming up this high?"

Patamon flopped his ears down. "No…"

* * *

><p>"This mountain sure is high…" Said Davis. "Its gonna take forever to climb up…"<p>

"Use your head Davis, make me digivolve to Exveemon!" Said Veemon.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>"Look at that…it's a Greek-like temple." Said Kari.<p>

"I'm guessing that's where T.K might have gone."

"Then let's land over there."

Nefertimon flew down towards the temple and landed easily on the marble floor of the ground. Nefertimon continued to de-digivolve back to Gatomon.

"Kari…"

"Yea Gatomon"

"I don't think it's a good idea to be here…"

"What makes you think that?"

"I just have a bad feeling….a kitty's never wrong…"

"You're right cat…" A voice in the darkness laughed….

* * *

><p>"Almost there…." I panted.<p>

"T.K…."

"Yea Patamon?"

"I feel something…bad…"

"Bad?..."

"We should hurry up, if we don't get there in time…."

* * *

><p>"Man even flying straight up takes a while….." I said.<p>

"You're telling me? I'm the one whose doing all the hard work!" Said Veemon.

"Quit complaining." I said while looking up. "We're almost there."

"Hey isn't that T.K and Patamon?..." I said.

"You're right! We found them." Veemon flew past them and landed on the cool marble floor. T.K and Patmon climbed up 30 seconds after we landed.

"Davis…."

"T.K…"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Davis?.."<p>

"I needed to talk to you."

"Now?"

"There's no other time."

I sighed. "What do you wanna know?"

"Why'd you kiss her?"

I sighed again. "I told you, I was confused about my emotions, I didn't know what to feel towards her."

"That's bullshit and you know it Takaishi."

I bit my lip, Davis was smarter than he looked.

"I know Kari must've said something after you guys kissed, what'd she say."

"Nothing, she ran off."

"And you guys didn't talk about it?"

"We pretended like it never happened."

Davis clenched his teeth.

"Listen Davis, whatever has happened between me and Kari, none of it matters…"

I turned away and looked out towards the view. It was amazing. I could see the the forest expanding out towards the sea, and beyond the ocean. The sun was just rising out of the horizon.

"She's with you…that's all that matters."

"And then what will you do then?..."

I turned around surprised. I didn't expect that kind of answer from Davis.

"I don't think that should be a major concern right now kid…"

I turned to look towards the darkness from where the voice came.

"I've been waitin' for ya blondie, its about time you showed up."

"Who are you?"

"I don't know if I should be glad or upset that you don't remember me, then again, it doesn't really matter now does it?"

"Show yourself!"

The voice in the darkness laughed.

He slowly moved out of the shadows, flying in the air.

A bowling ball with wings.

"Demidevimon….."

He cackled madly.

"SO YOU DO REMEMBER ME!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Waiting for you of course…."

I was confused. "You knew I would come here?"

"Of course, all humans follow the roads of pain when trying to find themselves. It was only natural for you to come here."

I clenched my fist. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to show you something."

Demidevimon whistled and two green ugly ogre digimon came out holding a tied up Kari and a beat up Gatomon.

"LET GO OF HER!" Yelled Davis.

"Not so fast kid, unless you wanna get hurt."

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE!"

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon!"

"Take'em down Veemon!"

"Not so fast….." Demidevimon whistled again two more ogre like digimon came out.

"Where are all these Ogremon coming from?" Asked Veemon.

"It doesn't mater, take them all down!"

Veemon charged at the Ogremon taking them both down into the darkness.

"As for you…" Said Davis.

Demidevimon laughed.

"No Davis." Said Patamon.

"He's mine."

Patamon flew to Demidevimon but an Ogremon came flying in between them, following another one being blown back by Exveemon's V-laser.

"Looks like you're done for." Said Davis smiling.

"I don't think so…" Smiled Demidevimon. A dark purple aura surrounded him. My head started to have a piercing pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled. "MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" I fell to my knees.

"Demidevimon digivolve to…..Devimon.."

"Exveemon take him down!"

"I don't think so…" Said Devimon.

Devimon extended his arm out and crushed Exveemon against the wall. Exveemon proceeded to dedigivolve to Veemon.

"What…what are you going to do Devimon…." I said.

He smiled. "Eat her soul."

Rage spread across my body.

"Let her go and I'll let you live…" I said dryly.

He cackled madly.

_Protect her…._

"You won't hurt her…"

Davis ran towards Veemon.

_Stay with her…._

I got up slowly.

His laughter deafened my ears.

_Hold her…._

"T.K….." Said Patamon.

My digivice started to glow.

_Love her…._

"THIS IS NO FAIRY TALE!" Yelled Devimon.

His arm extended out and crushed Patamon by the against the wall.

"PATAMON!"

But Devimon didn't even let me run to him, he extended his other arm and grabbed me.

I looked into his dead black eyes.

"Do you think Kuwagamon fly together in packs like that normally?" He cackled.

My eyes opened in shock, and then he threw me off the mountain.


	14. Chapter 15

Here it is, the long awaited next chpater. sorry i took literally forever with it. i live in nyc but moved to amsterdam for a few months, so im adjusting and whatnot. the next chapter wont take nearly as long as this one. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Penultimate<br>The moment Devimon let go of me, I knew I was gonna die. I quickly looked at my D-3 and chucked it into the marble floor of the temple.

* * *

><p>He gave me the most innocent stare.<p>

"Did I do something wrong?'  
>The sun was dipping below the ocean, preparing to give light to the other side of the world. The pink and purple colors in the sky reflected off the ocean even giving the air a slight tint of color. It was like a dream.<br>I touched my lips. It was cold at the pier.  
>"No..no you didn't."<br>He kept giving me the innocent stare that only an innocent child could have. There was nothing wrong with this, nothing wrong with being here with him.  
>I grabbed his hand. I smiled at him.<br>"I do know who you are."  
>He smiled back at me.<br>"Who am I?"  
>"A friend, a brother, a son, a hero…. and someone who I want to spend my entire life with."<br>I slowly started to wrap my arms around his neck.  
>"You're my future…."<br>I closed my eyes and moved my lips close to his. My lips brushed against his, his lips were soft, they fit perfectly onto mine. But it was only momentary until he pushed me away.  
>"Kari, run!"<br>"What?..."  
>The wind picked up, rain started to fall hard, thunder and lightning started out of nowhere.<br>"Listen Kari, no matter what happens, no matter where you are, I'll protect you, just remember me."  
>"What? T.K wh-"<br>An immense wind blew; my words couldn't even reach T.K's ears. The wind just grew stronger and stronger, tearing T.K away from my arms.  
>I looked into T.K's eyes. His innocent little blue eyes. He smiled at me one more time. He started to talk, I couldn't hear him, but I could read his lips.<br>"Don't forget me."  
>And then the wind blew him away from me.<p>

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I looked at Veemon and back to where T.K was thrown off.<br>"What the hell should I do?"  
>Kari kicked and screamed, but only loud muffles came through her mouth with the tied rope around her. The Ogremon holding her hit the back of her head and reluctantly knocking her out.<br>Devimon smiled at me. "I have no personal issue with you boy, but you have to die now."  
>I froze in fear.<br>"Davis…run…" Veemon spoke weakly. "I can….hold him off while….you run…"  
>"No, I can't leave you here Veemon, I'll pick you up and—"<br>"JUST GO!" Yelled Veemon. I was shocked, Veemon never yelled at me before.  
>Veemon got up slowly to face Devimon.<br>"Davis…I love Gatomon." I looked at him confused. "Veemon why—"  
>"Just listen."<br>Devimon stood in place smiling at Veemon.  
>"I love Gatomon…but she…she and Patamon love each other. I would do anything to be in Patamon's place."<br>Devimon cackled. "The flying batpig is in love? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"  
>Veemon ignored Devimon's laughing.<br>"But I know…when it would come down to it…Patamon would give up anything and everything just to even protect the smallest creature who he doesn't even know….even if it meant sacrificing the love he has with Gatomon."  
>"Veemon…."<br>"And I know Davis….that if I was ever Patamon…" Veemon turned and looked at me. "I could never have the strength to give up Gatomon."  
>Veemon clenched his fist.<br>"Patamon has the strength to face the pain of giving her up…but I don't. That's what makes our love for Gatomon so different."  
>"What are you trying to say Veemon?"<br>"Davis, could you give up Kari if you had a choice?"  
>"Veemon what does this matter now? We're about to die!"<br>Devimon cackled. "You should really listen to your partner small Veemon."  
>Veemon looked back at me.<br>"Davis….T.K never kissed Kari, it was the other way around."  
>My heart stopped.<br>"Wh—what?..."  
>"THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING, STUN CLAW!"<br>Devimon's arm extended towards Veemon hitting him against the wall and thus knocking him out.  
>"VEEEMON!" I screamed.<br>"Not so fast boy!"  
>Devimon arm extended towards me and his large hand grabbed me and he pulled me back towards him. Devimon held me with a tight grip, I was only able to slightly breathe.<br>"le—let go of me…"  
>He smiled at me. "I can see your fear boy, in your eyes. And love…love for that girl tied up nonetheless."<br>"Don't you touch her…."  
>He laughed. "Or else what? You'll hurt me? I can kill you with just one finger…or better yet, maybe I should throw you off a cliff and let you forget all your memories, and make sure you never leave this world…."<br>I was shocked.  
>"It was you….you were the one who caused T.K to forget his memories! Why did you do it?"<br>He smiled. "Simple, I wanted her."  
>"Kari?...Why do you want her?"<br>"It won't matter to you in a minute or so, you're going to be dead."  
>"Well then….. tell me anyway since I'm gonna die."<br>He smirked. "Fine, I want her power. Being the queen of light, adding her powers to my own would make me a God who can take on the sovereigns themselves."  
>"What does T.K…have to do with this then?"<br>"Two reasons. One its personal…and two, he was the only one who stood in my way. Killing him would only release his power thus making me weak. Capturing him would usher you to chase after him, but amnesia…that allows me to have the best of both worlds. The power of hope is essentially dead, and nothing can stop me!"  
>"BUT YOU THREW HIM OFF A MOUNTAIN NOW! YOU KILLED HIM!"<br>He smirked at me. "Did I?..."  
>"What did you do?..."<br>"I will not tell you…"  
>"Then tell me how you made him lose his memories."<br>"Well that….I would love to say, it was simple really…"

* * *

><p>"Come on you lazy Kuwagamon! The little blonde brat's gonna leave soon! Get into position now!"<br>Demidevimon stood in front of 6 Kuwagamon. "You, go attack the kid now, the rest will come once you distracted them."  
>"Its only a matter of time now…"<br>-D-  
>"Good! Now you 5 go and make sure you hurt that blonde brat!"<br>-D-  
>Demidevimon watched as T.K fell down the cliff and crash into the high speed river.<br>"Good….now to find him…."  
>-T-<br>The fast current of the river kept me spinning in the river.  
>"I'm definitely going to drown….." I thought.<br>Suddenly something grabbed my collar and picked me out of the river. I was on my knees, coughing the water out of my lungs and taking deep breaths.  
>"Thank you so much, I though I was go—" I stopped when I looked up to who I was talking to. It was Demidevimon and 3 Ogremon.<br>"No need to thank us…T.K.."  
>"Demidevimon…What are you doing here?"<br>"I'm here to take my seed of power back."  
>I knew I had to run. I quickly got up and started to run away.<br>"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! HIT HIS KNEE, AND HOLD HIM DOWN!"  
>The Ogremon easily caught up to me and hacked at my left knee.<br>"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
>I fell on the floor and the Ogremon grabbed me by my arms and picked me up.<br>"What are you gonna do?..."  
>Demidevimon only smiled.<br>"I'm not afraid of death Demidevimon, you can't scare me."  
>"On the contrary kid, I'm gonna do something much worse."<br>One of the Ogremon handed him a giant needle with a weird purple fluid in it.  
>"I'm gonna make you forget who you are, erasing your existence forever."<br>That scared me.  
>He started to laugh.<br>"Any last words?..."  
>I looked down onto the floor. There was no escaping this.<br>"Kari….I'm sorry."  
>I then felt a hot needle piece my abdomen, everything started to go fuzzy.<br>-D-  
>I started to laugh. Everything was going as planned.<br>"You lose kid, I knew I would make you forget."  
>The kid's eyes started to become droopy.<br>"Toss him back in the river and throw the Digivice and whatever else he was carrying back into the river!"

* * *

><p>"And that's about it, simple, yet effective."<br>"T.K…." I thought.  
>"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to finish you off and then kill that flying bat-pig….." Devimon looked pass me and squinted his red eyes.<br>"Where did he go?..."  
>Devimon threw me across the floor.<br>"WHERE DID HE GO?"  
>Devimon attacked the Ogremon who held Kari.<br>"WHERE DID PATAMON GO?"  
>"I…I don't know sir….I wasn't paying atten—"<br>Those were the last words the Ogremon muttered before Devimon hacked him to digital dust.  
>"Where did he go?..."<br>Devimon was too distracted, busy thinking about how close he was to revenge.  
>I quietly crawled over to Kari and tried to wake her up.<br>"Kari..wake up…."  
>"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Devimon punched me from behind knocking me against the wall. Everything then became black.<p>

* * *

><p>The wind had died down, but it was so cold now. The pier was now arctic cold. I shivered, no longer warm by T.K's presence, it was void of hope.<br>"Its cold isn't it?"  
>I turned around and I saw a young looking T.K, how he exactly looked when we went on our first adventure.<br>"This is what happens when there's no more hope in the world. Sure there's light, but what's light without the warmth of hope Kari?"  
>"What happen to you T.K?"<br>"I'm not T.K."  
>"You're not?..."<br>"No, and this isn't real. Remember Kari this is a dream, you just saw T.K fall off of Infiniti Mountain. The mountain is so high up that he's probably still falling as we speak."  
>"What? That's right, this is a dream! And that means…T.K!"<br>"We have to do something!"  
>"I can't do anything Kari, only you can."<br>"What can I do?"  
>"Wake up!"<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was blurred, everything was disoriented. When everything finally cleared up, I saw a frantic Devimon running around yelling where Patamon was. He didn't even bother looking back at me, he just flew down to where T.K fell. Here was my chance.<br>I squirmed over to Gatomon and nudged her with my face.  
>"Gatomon…get up.."<br>"Nugh….."  
>"GET UP GATOMON!"<br>Gatomon started to squirm round finally starting to wake up.  
>"Ugh..Kari?..."<br>"Gatomon, cut the ropes quick."  
>Gatomon using her sharp claws cut the ropes in one swipe, the ropes then proceeding to fall off of me.<br>I looked at the corner of the room and saw Davis and Veemon both on the floor unconscious.  
>"Davis, Veemon!"<br>We ran over to them and tried to shake them awake, but they didn't even squirm.  
>A feeling took over me, something that was unfamiliar to me.<br>Hate.  
>I clenched my fist.<br>"He's taken this too far…."  
>"Kari?..."<br>"We have to kill him…..I want to kill Devimon."  
>The sun's rays no longer stayed warm.<br>I could hear Devimon's wings flapping, he was coming back. He would regret ever existing.  
>The room went even colder with Devimon's return, my back facing him.<br>"Patamon has disappeared….but no matter, he's out of the way, now child, its time for you to die."  
>I got up, turned around and looked at him. My entire body was pulsating with the new feeling of hate, I would show him what the digidestined of light could really do.<br>"No….you're going die."  
>He frowned at me and then proceeded to smile. "So you've grown a backbone now? Well it's too late for any of that, STUN CLAW!"<br>His claw came flying at me, but I didn't bother to move.  
>"KARI LOOK OUT!" Yelled Gatomon.<br>A cold pale pink light came out of my digivice, blocking his attack.  
>"WHAT?"<br>"You wanted to see what the power of light could do right Devimon? I'll give you exactly what you want…Gatomon, DIGIVOLVE!"  
>The pale light filled the room.<br>"This power…" Whispered Gatomon.  
>"Gatomon digivolve to…."<p>

* * *

><p>"The beach…"<br>I looked out and saw the calm sea hitting the sand ever so softly. The cloudless blue sky lasting for an eternity.  
>"So you made it."<br>I looked over to my right and saw T.K laying on the sand. His right knee was close to his chest while his other leg was laying out straight.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"To the beach Davis, where else." Laughed T.K.  
>I looked at him confused.<br>He patted the sand on his left indicating to sit next to him. I walked over and sat next to him.  
>"Where exactly am I T.K?"<br>"You're dreaming, this is all a dream."  
>"So…are you real?.."<br>He gave me a scared look.  
>"I am but…"<br>"But what?..."  
>"Well…..its actually kinda hard to explain." T.K laughed scratching the back of his head. "Let's just say if we ever meet again, I'll know we had this conversation. Just think of me as T.K before the amnesia."<br>"Will I ever see you again?"  
>"Well…if you call me out loud enough I'll hear you." He laughed.<br>"Wha?..."  
>"You'll know."<br>I shook my head and looked out towards the sea.  
>I took a deep breath and said whatever came to mind.<br>"You know T.K…when Kari was taken to the Dark Ocean and YOU were the one who rescued her, I thought I would never get Kari at that point. I thought she would just fall in love with you. But that never happened…why not?..."  
>T.K sighed. "I guess because I never really pursued it. The digital world was always in trouble, so I never really had time, and plus we were like what, 12? We were barely entering puberty."<br>"Wait…so all those times that I thought you were after Kari..you really weren't?"  
>He laughed. "Well don't get me wrong, a lot of the times I did it just to tease you."<br>"Idiot…"  
>There was silence then between us. We were just enjoying the view, basking in the warm sun.<br>"We never really talked about Kari did we?" I asked.  
>"No…we never did."<br>"Veemon…he told me that you didn't kiss Kari, is that true?"  
>T.K stayed silent.<br>"Do..do you love her?"  
>T.K just gave a single nod.<br>"Veemon asked me if I had the strength to give up Kari…and to be honest…I could never give her up for anything."  
>"That's good…isn't it?"<br>"I think what he was trying to say was…that the greatest thing you could do to protect the one you love the most…is to give them up so they could be happy. I know that whatever happened between you and Kari and..the kiss, I could never do what you did. Lie to protect her. If we were in each other's position, I'd want Kari for myself, I would never do what you did."  
>"Don't sell yourself short Davis, what you're saying means that you love Kari so much that you could never let her go."<br>"Exactly, I'm not strong enough to let her go, I couldn't take the pain of losing her."  
>T.K stayed silent.<br>"How hard was it? How painful was it to see her with me?"  
>T.K looked down to the floor.<br>"I…hated every minute of it…I just wanted to see her smile."  
>And then everything became cold. I started to shiver.<br>"Why is it so cold?..."  
>"Kari, she's in trouble…"<br>"Trouble…why?.."  
>"Davis, there's not a lot of time, listen. Kari, she's going berserk. You have to stop her, you're the only one who can. Remember without the warmth of hope, light is cold. Remember that!...<p>

* * *

><p>I started to arise from being unconscious. I woke up instantly though, it was freezing. The room was filled with a cold pale pink light. The source of the light was coming from Kari's digivice.<br>"Gatomon Digivolve!"  
>Without the warmth of hope…..<br>GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO….  
>Light is cold….<br>"KARI NO!"  
>Kari turned to look at me, her eyes were ice cold.<br>…LADYDEVIMON!  
>"This can't be happening.." I whispered.<br>"Now..LadyDevimon, kill Devimon…"  
>Ladydevimon smiled.<br>"As you wish Kari…"  
>"NO KARI DON'T!"<br>I got up and ran towards her. Her eyes were ice cold filled with pain.  
>"He killed him…he needs to die, I want him to die…"<br>"No Kari…you're wrong this isn't you..and T.K, he isn't dead, he's alive!"  
>She gave me an angry look. "DON'T LIE TO ME!"<br>"I'm not lying Kari! I promise, just stop LadyDevimon from killing Devimon!"  
>She looked over to Devimon and bit her lip. "No…he dies. LadyDevimon, if you please."<br>I clenched my teeth together. Then I did the unthinkable.  
>I slapped her.<br>"T.K WOULD NEVER WANT YOU TO USE LADYDEVIMON TO KILL DEVIMON!"  
>Something snapped in Kari's eyes. The pale pink light from her digivice started to recede. Tears slowly fell from Kari's eyes.<br>"I'm sorry Davis...you're right."  
>LadyDevimon dedigivolved to Gatomon and was then bathed in a glorious golden light. .<br>In the corner of the room, a strong golden light started to come out from the shadows.  
>"T.K's D3!" I yelled.<br>"Devimon...you wanted to see the power of light, but you're not even worthy to be destroyed by it. Instead..." Kari said.  
>Devimon trembled with worry.<br>"HOPE WILL DESTROY YOU AGAIN!"  
>"Gatomon armor digivolve to...Oryxmon!"<br>"NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Yelled Devimon.  
>"You're sins have gone too long unpunished Devimon." Spoke Oryxmon. "Its time for your end...MYSTIC BELL!"<br>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Devimon. The attack blinded the entire room in light. The screams of Devimon pierced our ears, but before long, the light was gone, and so was Devimon.  
>Oryxmon continued to de-digivolve to Gatomon.<br>"That's it...its over..." I sighed.  
>Kari walked over to where T.K's D-3 was in the corner and picked it up.<br>Her back was facing me, she just stared into the dark corner. "He's gone...isn't he..." Said Kari.  
>I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulder.<br>"No...he's not."  
>Kari quickly turned around and looked directly into my eyes.<br>"Don't lie to me Davis.."  
>I smiled and scratched the back of my head.<br>"All you have to do is call him."


	15. Chapter 16

Here it is the final chapter. I did kind of rush it..but i did want to end this story. I had a hard time coming up with an ending, but i think it suits this kind of story. As for writing more fanfics...maybe im working on one right now that involves the tk-davis rivalry dynamic, but itll be slow to upload. anyway, enjoy!

Oh and thank you for everyone who reviewed my story, at some point i almost stopped writing, but you guys made it happen!

and if i havent said it before i dont own digimon

Chapter 8: Coming Full Circle

"!" Davis yelled.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKAAAAAYYYYY!" Yelled Gatomon.

"!" I yelled.

Davis told me to call T.K. like how he called me from the dark ocean. Davis believed that Devimon sent T.K to the dark ocean, his power would be limited and there wouldn't be a way back home for T.K. But no matter what happens, I will find him.

"This is taking forever…" Said Davis.

"Gatomon, what happened when T.K tried calling me?" I asked.

"I don't know Kari, one minute T.K was calling your name, the next, you were floating in the sky."

"Did T.K think or say something?"

"Well…he seemed to get a little angry, calling his D-3 a stupid piece of junk.."

"Then I have to get real angry…at what though?..."

"He started to get angry at himself Kari..so try that."

"At myself…." I thought. Certain thoughts started to go through my head. "He's always looking out for me even when he doesn't have to. I always feel safe with him around, my best friend, the one I love, and I can't do a single thing to save him, let alone even protect him. I always get saved by him or anyone else. Why can't I for once, save someone I truly care about."

"WHY CAN'T I BE STRONG ENOUGH TO SAVE T.K?" I screamed.

And then a black portal appeared showing a black and white static filled T.K putting one arm out with his hand open while his other hand was on his forehead, showing that he was in great pain.

"Come on we have to jump!" Said Gatomon.

The sounds of the waves crashing against the sand seemed to be never ending. I was alone, washed up on a black and white beach. I remembered a dream where I talked with Davis on a color filled beach. Was it really a dream?

I was floating on my back on the shallow water. I tried getting up, but the energy just seemed to be sapped out of me. It's not like it really mattered though, there was no point in getting up.

Wait.

Why was there no point in getting up? Wait, Davis? Who was he? Who am I? I managed to cough up a small laugh. I guess my life was so insignificant that I didn't even bother to remember myself at all.

And then a beam of pink light struck down on the beach ahead of me.

The light.

Davis, that's right.

Digidestined. Devimon. Kari.

"That's right…I have to get up…for her…"

I tried my hardest, but it didn't matter. I still had no energy in my body.

"T.K!"

That was my name. T.K. Takeru Takaishi.

"T.K!" I heard some splashing, someone was running though the water. And then her arms draped around me.

"T.K, its okay I'm here…the darkness will not reach you as long as my light surrounds you…"

"Kari?..." I weakly choked out. Tears fell down my eyes. It felt like an eternity since I had seen her.

"I'm here T.K…don't worry about anything…."

Kari was something special. My head was on her lap and she brushed my hair with her fingers. The energy in my body slowly seeped back. And I noticed something else. The water wasn't even on us anymore, Kari's light made the dark waters go around us.

"Please Kari…hold me in your light…"

The static dreams returned to me once more.

"Kari don't look down, keep climbing up the rope!" The dream was cut off and was replaced with a different set of images.

"Let's go to New York Kari, we'll have a lot of fun!" The dream was cut off again and I was shown another image.

"Listen Kari, I care way too much about you to lose you!" And again.

"Kari, let's fly higher!" And again.

"You know Kari, you inspire me to play better basketball."

Again.

"Kari, you're my best friend in the whole world."

Continuously.

"Kari, you're dating Davis?"

To forever…

"Kari you're…..Kari that…..Kari you….."

"I love you."

Then the dreams stopped. And something new was shown to me. I could see myself and Kari dancing on top of a cliff. It was the night of my accident. The way we danced any person could have concluded that Kari and I were in love. Maybe we were and just didn't know it.

From there the scene transpired of the Kuwagamon attacking. I distracted the Kuwagamon while Kari ran the other way. With no control over my ghostly body I flew towards the cliff to where I ended up falling. A few seconds later Kari returned and Pegasusmon saved the day.

Then my body was pulled right in front of where I was standing on the cliff. I could see my face completely. More Kuwagamon came. And then I saw my face. My eyes. The events literally slowed down here. My eyes showed a crazy desperation. In those few seconds I realized it was either going to be me or Kari. And I chose the first person that came into my mind. My eyes yelled Kari. My eyes screamed to protect her. My eyes whispered love her.

"When…..he'll…up?

"Nugh…ugh….."

"Well look whose awake…."

"Ugh….where…am…I?"

"Back home…."

I opened my eyes slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

"I told you to be careful and this is how you end up coming home T.K…"

My eyes drifted over to my right and I saw my mom worried as ever.

I smiled. "Where's the fun in not getting hurt?..." I choked out a small laugh.

My mom frowned. "That's not funny T.K." Her frown slowly became a smile then. "But I'm glad you're safe." My mom put her lips to my forehead. When she moved her face away, I could see streaks of tears that had gone down her face from before.

"I'm sorry mom…for making you worry."

"Just rest up dear."

"Where is everyone?..Where am I?"

My mom just smiled at me. "Just go back to sleep T.K, you need to rest. I simply nodded and closed my eyes to dreamland.

When my eyes opened up again, I found myself alone in my room. The sun was out towards the east showing it was still morning. I slowly got up and found bandages wrapped around my body.

"Not again…."

I removed the comforter off of me and put my legs down to the floor. I sat there for a minute looking out my window.

"It's quiet…"

"Well everyone's still asleep."

I looked at my door and there standing leaning against the door was Matt smiling at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kari, Davis, and Gatomon found you drifting in the dark ocean and brought you back."

Then it hit me. Falling off of Infinity Mountain, then suddenly going through a portal, and ending up at the slimy waters of the dark ocean.

"Is everyone alright?"

Matt nodded. "Kari and Davis got a few cuts and bruises, nothing major. The problem is…."

"What?"

"Patamon is missing."

"What?" I was surprised. How did Patamon disappear?

"Kari said he disappeared shortly after you fell of the mountain, we were hoping maybe you knew where he went."

I shook my head. "I don't know…"

"Just don't worry about it right now, Patamon will show up eventually."

It wasn't like Patamon to simply just disappear. He wouldn't just show up, I'd have to find him.

I didn't wait around to feel better, or even wait for anyone else. Patamon is my responsibility, and I will be the one who finds him.

Once Matt left to go grocery shopping, I made my move. I changed into some clothes and went straight on my computer.

"Now where could you have gone Patamon….."

I thought of the different areas that Patamon could have been. He was on File Island, is it possible that he's still there? Primary village? No. Server? Doubt it. Alive? Hopefully.

Hope.

"That's it! I know where he is!

I set the coordinates and went to get my D-3 which was…..where did I put it?

I went over to my bed and threw around my blanket and then I heard something hit the floor. I love over to my right foot and see my D-3. I picked it up and looked at the front of it.

"What the?..."

It wasn't my D-3, it was pink.

"Kari's…why do I have hers?..." And then it all hit me.

"Please Kari….hold me in your light….."

I asked her to be held in her light. She must've left her D-3 with me, and mine must be with her.

"No time…Digiport open!"

I stood outside the cave in which I thought Patamon was in. It was the same cave where I had gotten my digi-egg of hope.

"Here goes nothing….."

I walked inside the dark cave and felt my way through by walking along the wall. Eventually the cave opened up and there was light coming through the ceiling. And there showing his back to me sat Patamon looking at where the digi-eggs were once before.

"Patamon!"

He turned around and gave me a big smile. "T.K! You're alright!" Patamon flew into my chest. "That so close…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry about everything and I…"

"Woah slow down buddy, its alright..no one got hurt, that's what's important."

"You're right." Patamon smiled.

"So what are you doing here Patamon?"

"Well…."

"Well what?"

"When you were thrown down by Devimon I was left on top. But Devimon knocked me down quick. But something strange happened, a voice in my head popped up."

"A voice in your head?"

"Yea, it said…Go find the digi-egg of light. So I came here but….."

Patamon turned around, "As you can see, there's no egg."

I walked over to where the egg once stayed. I took out Kari's d-3 and looked at it.

"Maybe if…."

I put the D-3 down on the area I thought the egg would be and D-3 lit up instantly. The whole cave was filled with pink glorious light and we were all blinded. When the light finally died down, next to the D-3 stood The digi-egg of light.

Both Patamon and I just stared at the egg not knowing what to do.

"So…are you gonna pick it up?..."

"Yea…"

My hands went down to the egg and the moment my finger touched the egg, the egg started to levitate.

_T.K Takaishi….digidestined of hope…._

"Who said that?"

_Do not be wary, I am a friend…_

"Then show yourself!"

_As you wish…._

Around the egg a ghostly figure appeared. She looked human at first, but then the wings from her back started to sprout. A mask hid the top half of her face, and she carried a lance. As she started to solidify the egg itself became a tattoo of the crest of light on her chest.

_Do you know who I am?_

I shook my head.

"Op…opha…..Ophanimon!" Exclaimed Patamon.

Ophanimon smiled.

_That is correct Patamon of Hope._

"Patamon of Hope?..." Questioned Patamon.

Ophanimon continued to smile.

_Are you not the Patamon who was partnered to T.K, the digidestined of hope and who digivolved to all forms of Patamon, a feat, which I could not even do as a Gatomon?_

Patamon just continued to stare in awe.

Ophanimon smiled. _T.K….I'd like to thank you for saving Kari, her light had almost become tainted._

"I saved her?..."

_You're hope helped her remember what light truly is, and now she shines even brighter than ever. _

"I didn't do that much…"

_If that was true I wouldn't be here…T.K I have come to you in order to help._

"Help me?.. With what?"

_Demidevimon has infected you with darkness, which he specifically made to target your memories. The digi-egg of light will restore your memories that were lost to you._

"Really! That's amazing! I get to remember everything again!"

_Yes T.K…but there is one unfortunate side effect. _

"What?"

_The new memories you made after your accident you will not remember. In essence, it will be like waking up the day after your accident with all your memories in tact except for the new ones. The decision is up you…take the digi-egg of light back to your world, and if you wish to use it, then just speak light and all will return to normal…_

Ophanimon started to disappear and the egg reappeared again levitating. I grabbed the egg and looked at it.

"So what are you gonna do T.K?"

"Well…there's no doubt in my mind I'll be using the egg. But there's a few things that needs to be taken care of before I can."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean he's gone Tai, I went out, came back and he was gone."

Talking to Tai on the phone was always entertaining, he always got a little dramatic.

"Do you think he went to the digital world?"

"Probably, but he's in no condition to travel."

"Well you better hope he gets back soon."

"Why?"

"Because Kari and Davis are coming to you right now."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"You remember the goggles I gave to Davis?"

"Yea."

"I bought an extremely small camera from a spy shop and put it on the goggles."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well at first I had it on for myself for soccer games, but now I just use it so he doesn't make a wrong move on Kari."

"Tai you need help…"

Tai laughed on the other side. "I'm kidding, I just have a Private Detective hired. He goes out every time Kari and Davis are together.

"You're kidding…"

"Honestly…not this time."

I stayed silent.

"Well its nothing compared to what I did for T.K."

"What'd you do for T.K?"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll tell you later, I think they're here."

I hung up the phone and walked over to my door. I opened up the door and there stood Kari and Davis.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Where's T.K?" asked Davis.

"He's….." I took a breath and scratched the back of my head.

"He's gone, I don't know where he went."

"Seriously?" asked Davis.

"I mean..he's probably in the digital world…"

"And you didn't even check Matt? Come on you're starting to remind me of my brother Matt.." Kari walked past me and into T.K's room. About 30 seconds later Kari called form T.K's room.

"He's...well..he WAS where we originally got our digi-eggs, but he disappeared again, he went back to the real world."

Davis and I walked into T.K's room. "Wait, then where did he go?"

"Patamon, why don't you go home, get some rest, I should do this on my own…."

"Alright T.K, good luck."

"I won't need it."

Patamon flew away and I walked up to the front door. "Here goes nothing…"

I knocked on the door 3 times.

The door opened.

"T.K…"

"Ayano…."

"So now T.K and Patamon are missing, what are those two up to?..."

"Who knows Davis." Said Matt.

"The most we can do now is wait…AND I HATE WAITING!"

"We know Davis…" Replied Matt.

I looked at both Matt and Kari, both thinking about someone they truly deeply care about. "You've been awfully quiet Kari." I looked over to Matt. He was giving me the stare with his ice cold blue eyes.

"Just worried that's all…."

"Well you know you really don't have to be."

I turned took look at the window and in flew Patamon.

"T.K's alright, he just has to take care of some business."

"Patamon!" All 3 of us exclaimed.

"Where have you been?"

"Well…."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yea…"

"But why? I'll tell Davis!"

"Davis already knows…"

Ayano became instantly quiet.

"How'd he take it?..."

"I'm not exactly even sure…we didn't really get a chance to talk about it."

"Right….you're gonna go out with Kari now aren't you?"

I stayed silent.

"It doesn't even matter now…" Ayano started to close her front door. Tears were becoming evident in her eyes. "Do what you want."

"Ayano, wait!" I grabbed her door from stopping her to close it. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What?"

"No matter what you think Ayano…you're beautiful. Just remember that, you're not the same person as you used to be, you can be anyone you want, but its up to you if you want to let the past drag you down forever."

Ayano's grip on the door loosened.

"I forgive you Ayano… I understand the pain in your heart, but there is a remedy to it. Just have hope, for your future, and more importantly, in yourself."

Ayano just stared at me. I smiled at her. "Goodbye Ayano."

"So after getting the egg, he went to break up with Ayano…what does he plan to do next?" Asked Matt.

"He's going to use it."

"WHAT?" I yelled. Davis, Matt and Patamon all looked at me. "I have to stop him before he uses it…." I started to put my shoes on. "I have to tell him…I have to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Asked Matt.

I looked at Matt. I opened my mouth to answer but Davis beat me to the punch. "She has to tell him that she loves him." Matt just stared at me and nodded. I ran out the door.

When Kari left the room I took a big sigh.

"I'm surprised you just let her go like that Davis."

"Honestly, I don't think I ever truly had her. Maybe for a moment, but nothing longer than that."

"Still…it's not like you."

"It's something Veemon said. About my feelings or whatever. All I know is, when I have the courage to give up the love I have for someone, that's someone who I want to spend my entire life with. I could never give up Kari."

Matt gave me a confused look. "Or you can just think that I think that they should end up together."

"Uh…"

"I'M HAPPY WITH MY DECISION MATT!"

The egg was cuffed inside of my hands. I was sitting on the beach watching the sunset.

"_Speak light and all will return to normal…"_

I stood up. "Right…let's do this…" I held the egg up towards the sky. "LIGHT!"

A second passed, and another 10 seconds_…_

_20 seconds…_

_45 seconds…_

_1 minute…_

"Uhhh….." I put my arms back down. "What am I supposed to do…."

"TEEEEEKKKKKKAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"

"Huh?.."

I turned to my left and I saw a person running on the beach, the closer the person came, the more I recognized her.

Kari.

"STOPPPPP!"

She knew about the egg. She kept running, even when she was 10 feet away.

"Kari slow down!"

It didn't matter she ran right into me and tackled me down to the floor.

She was on top of me and looking straight down at me.

"If you think you'll lose your memories again without me saying I love you, you're wrong!"

My heart literally skipped a beat.

"Wh..what?.."

"I love you…"

She tilted her head down and kissed my lips.

When she moved her face away all I could do was stare at her. She gave me a perplexed look.

"Something on my face?"

"No…I was looking at your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"I don't know if you know Kari, but you have the most amazing eyes I've had the pleasure of seeing for the first time twice. Kari, I love you too..but..Davis?..."

"Davis is fine with everything, I think he understands us now. I think I understand us now."

"And what would that be?"

"That hope and light don't go together…they're one in the same."

I smiled at her. "You're right Kari." Kari slowly got off of me and I sat up. "Hope and light are one in the same. Kari, I'm scared of something. If I regain my memories…I'll lose you..and I can't do that. You're worth more to me than any memory.."

"T.K…you have to.."

"I don't have to do anything, if I have to relearn everything just to be with you, then I don't mind…."

"Are you sure?.."

"Yea…besides, it's not like the egg worked…"

"It didn't?"

"No…I was supposed to speak light, and I did right before you came, but nothing happened.

-K-

"Speak light?"

"Yea that's what Ophanimon said." Said T.K.

I thought about it. Speak light…..

I smiled at T.K. he was worth to me more than anything in the world.

"T.K, do you know what my full name is?"

"Actually no, what?"

And I could give up anything for him, including T.K himself.

I spelt my full name on the sand.

"Hikari?"

And a huge light exploded.

"!"

I woke up in a sweat.

"Was it all a dream? Did I fall off a cliff?" Was Kari okay?"

Kari!

I took out my cell phone and gave her a quick call.

"Kari?..."

Kari yawned. "Hey T.K why are you calling at….3 in the morning?"

"I just…I..let's meet up."

"Now?"

"Yea."

"Are you alright T.K?"

Kari and I ended up meeting at the Digital World right where I fell off the cliff, the last thing I can remember.

"Kari..I can't seem to remember anything. I remember falling…but I can't remember anything else, what's wrong with me?"

She ran her hand through my hair. God it felt good. Wait..why does it feel good?..

"You fell..and lost your memories, but the important thing is now its back."

"What?"

"Yea..but it was only for a few weeks, Ophanimon helped out, but you lost the memory of the few weeks you had amnesia."

"Oh…did anything important happen?"

"Not particularly…"

I looked at Kari. "Why are you lying to me Kari?..."

"I'm not."

I looked at her. "The last time I remember it was Valentine's Day..and we never finished our dance."

She gave me a surprised look.

We both got up and started to sway to the imaginary music in our heads. When you dance with your best friend, there's no awkwardness, no romantic tension, just fun, this was not that type of dance. This dance was filled with emotion, with awkwardness, with..love?

"Kari…"

Yea..it was.

"Hmm?"

I looked down at her eyes.

I finally realized something.

"I love you."


End file.
